Yuki-Ona
by NaruGankster
Summary: Setiap waktu musim dingin tiba sebuah desa selalu mengadakan suatu ritual. Ritual di mana meraka percaya bahwa sesosok siluman tidak akan mengganggu penduduk desa. Tapi tidak ada yang menyadari, jika sang siluman telah membaur dan hidup di antara mereka. "aku adalah Yuki-Onna" /collab with SongHyeji96 & Anisa Chimit / #DTTM/ #UzumakiFamilyIndonesia


Ritual yang dilakukan seharian itu telah usai, para warga mulai meninggalkan lokasi dan hanya menyisakan beberapa orang saja. Termasuk seorang gadis yang masih setia berdiri di depan altar sesembahan. Mata violet pudar nya menatap kosong pada hidangan makanan, hasil panen, dan dupa yang ditujukan untuk Yuki-onna, ya dirinya.

Bibir ranum itu tersenyum, untuk apa membuat hal seperti ini? Berharap tidak diganggu huh?

"Percuma, jika kalian berlaku buruk di hutanku." Bisiknya, tanpa maksud didengar siapapun.

Ketika telah memastikan semua orang benar-benar pergi, Hinata berbalik, berjalan berlawanan dengan penduduk desa dan malah masuk ke area hutan. Sudah sore dan besok sudah memasuki musim dingin, ia akan lebih sulit mengendalikan wujud siluman nya.

Sambil berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak, Hinata menatap langit. Langit sore bergradasi oranye yang kini terpancar di langit selalu ia sukai, bagaimana bisa hanya dengan melihatnya gadis itu selalu merasakan kehangatan? Kehangatan yang tak bisa ia rasakan dari musim dingin.

"Woahh!"

Tersentak, Hinata alihkan pandangannya dari langit dan melihat tiga orang pemuda yang kini sudah berada dihadapannya dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh. Gadis itu perhatikan para pemuda lusuh itu membawa kapak dan gerobak berisikan potongan potong kayu dari pohon yang pasti sudah mereka tebang.

'Cih, para penebangan pohon.' Decih Hinata dalam hati. Ia sebenarnnya tidak begitu menyukai para penebangan pohon. Terlebih jika mereka asal menebang tanpa memikirkan pohon mana yang siap tebang. Tapi ia biarkan, selama kayu-kayu itu digunakan demi kehidupan Desanya.

Tak menghiraukan mereka, Hinata lanjut melangkah. Bisa terdengar oleh pendengarannya, Bisik-bisik salah satu pemuda pada temannya sambil menatap aneh gadis itu. Risih tentu saja, jika saja lokasi tidak dalam jangkauan warga, Hinata sudah dengan senang hati membekukan pemilik kepala yang bergurau coklat. Tapi gadis itu memilih menunduk dan meneruskan jalannya.

"Heiii!! Naruto, Shikamaru! Benarkan gadis pendatang itu sangat cantik! Belum lagi kudengar, dia sangat lembut dan baik hati. Ahh!! Aku ingin bicara dan berkenalan denganya!!"

Sementara dua pemuda lainnya menunjukan ekspresi berbeda. Yang dipanggil Naruto hanya diam ikut memandang kagum gadis itu, dan yang bernama Shikamaru hanya menampakkan wajah malas dan risih dengan kelakuan patnernya kerjanya kali ini."

"Hentikan Saja, Kiba! Kau tidak akan berhasil!" Perintah Shikamaru, karena khawatir jika laki-laki anjing itu akan berbuat seenaknya, hingga mengganggu si gadis.

"Ahh, kau ini Shika! Hei Naruto, ayo kita tegur dia!"

"Eh, a-apa?" Naruto sedikit tersentak, rupanya ia juga terlalu asik memperhatikan gadis dengan paras cantik itu.

"Ah... Kau ini! Gadis itu semakin dekat, sudahlah!"

Rupanya jarak antara mereka dengan Hinata sudah begitu tipis hingga hampir benar-benar mereka berpakaian. Dan pemuda bernama kiba itu tanpa pikir panjang menghampiri gadis itu, membuat teman-temannya jengah dengan tingkah lakunya.

"Hoi, Kiba! Ck!" Decih Shikamaru kesal.

"Dasar anak itu!" Timpa Naruto. Ia kesal, karena tak bisa dipungkiri jika dirinya juga ingin mengajak si gadis berbicara, tapi apa daya? Ia tidak senekat Kiba.

Dan Hinata hanya bisa menampilkan wajah bingung, karena tiba-tiba salah satu dari mereka benar-benar menghampirinya, terlebih pemuda bersurai coklat itu menampilkan senyum yang aneh.

"Hai Nona! Mau apa ka ke Hutan di waktu seperti ini"

Hinata menatap wajah bengis si pemuda, "A... Aku akan memetik jamur di hutan, sebelum salju turun lebat. "

Sementara salah satu pemuda bersurai pirang yang juga sedang memperhatikan, ikut tersenyum karena kembali terkagum dengan suara merdu bak seruling bambu milik gadis itu.

"Apa? Kau serius? Kau tahu, jika di hutan itu cukup berbahaya, apa lagi kau sendirian Nona." Ucap Kiba.

"Iya, aku tahu, tapi aku akan berhati hati, permisi. " Setelah mengatakan itu, Hinata hendak beranjak pergi. Tapi terhenti karena kini, Kiba Sudah menggenggam lengan bawahnya.

"Hei, kalo begitu biar kutemani, pasti akan lebih mudah jika aku bantu. Dan boleh kutahu siapa namamu?" usul Kiba sedikit memaksa dan semakin mendesak tubuh mungil itu.

"Tidak terima kasih, lepaskan aku, kumohon!" Rintih Hinata, ia juga berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Kenapa Nona, tidak baik seorang gadis berjalan seorang diri, jadi ayo biar aku temani!" kembali, pemuda bertaring itu memaksa.

Hinata kesal, pemuda itu benar-benar cari mati dengannya. Wujud manusianya benar-benar tak bisa diandalkan. Gadis itu sudah berhenti melontarkan, kini ia menatap mata sipit pemuda itu tajam. Kilatan matanya juga sudah berubah, menandakan jika dirinya sedang proses awal merubah wujud. Tidak perduli jika dua pemuda lainnya akan menyaksikan itu, ia hanya perlu membunuh mereka juga.

"Lepas... " suara manis itu berubah dingin. Kini telapak tangan kirinya yang bebas, mulai mengeluarkan aura biru aneh, siap membunuh pemuda di depannya kapan saja, namun tak ada yang menyadari itu. Dan sebelum pemuda itu menyesal, Hinata kembali memperingatkan. "Aku bilang, Lepas-!"

"Hentikan, Kiba!"

Mata Lavender pacat itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke pemilik suara yang memotong ucapannya. Seorang pemuda tinggi besar, berambut kuning dengan warna mata seperti es namun Hangat. Hangat?

Ia alihkan kembali matanya dan melihat lengan yang juga digenggam pemuda pirang itu. Entah bagaimana, genggaman hangat dari telapak tangan kekar itu bisa meredam kekuatan yang baru saja ia kumpulkan. Dengan sedikit keras pemuda bernama Naruto itu menarik paksa genggaman Kiba dari lengan Hinata.

"Ah, Kau ini!" Keluh Kiba Kesal.

"Sudahlah! Dia bilang tidak mau kan!?" Naruto sedikit membentak. Lalu, pemuda pirang itu melepaskan genggaman nya dari lengan si gadis. Kemudian ia membukukan tubuh sekejap untuk meminta maaf. "Maafkan dia nona! Temanku sudah tidak sopan, dia itu bodoh."

"ck, kau yang bodoh, Naruto!!" Balas Kiba sembari menyingkirkan diri dan kembali ke tempat Shikamaru.

Hinata hanya menatap pemuda itu diam, lengan yang tadi digenggam kedua pemuda itu kini sudah berada di depan dada dalam genggaman tangan kirinya.

"Nona? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Naruto yang penasaran karena gadis itu hanya diam, bertanya.

Hinata tersentak, dangan cepat ia menundukan wajahnya. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata biru yang menurutnya indah itu. Gadis itu hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Ah, ka... Kalau begitu lebih baik kau segera pergi. Hari semakin gelap, meski menyebalkan tapi si Kiba itu ada benarnya, Hutan cukup berbahaya di malam hari."

Masih diam, Hinata hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah, kami juga harus kembali dan membawa kayu-kayu ini. Kau hati-hati yah, Nona. Sampai jumpa."

Selepas pamit, ketiga pemuda itu pun pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih menunduk di sana. Dan setelah merasa mereka cukup jauh, Hinata mengangkat kepalanya seraya menoleh ke arah pemuda-pemuda itu. Menatap punggung lebar salah satunya.

"Na-ru-to..." Bisiknya pelan menyebut nama pemilik punggung yang ia tatap.

'Tik'

Sesuatu yang dingin terasa mengenai kulit pipinya. Gadis itu pun mendongakan kepala menatap langit dan melihat jika ada beberapa butiran putih melayang-layang lalu jatuh ke bawah.

"Salju? Secepat ini?"

Menoleh lagi, namun kini pemuda itu sudah hilang ditelan jarak. Hinata pun membalikan badan dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju peristirahatannya saat musim dingin tiba. Bersamaan dengan langkah yang kian menjauh itu, dapat dilihat pancaran cahaya biru juga uap dingin menyelimuti tubuh sang gadis. Dan semakin jauh gadis itu melangkah dari tempatnya, terlihat pula perubahan sosok asli Hinata yang tidak diketahui orang-orang.

Sosok yang hanya akan terlihat ketika salju turun, Yuki-Onna.

Ooooooooooo

Sinar matahari di pagi pertama musim dingin, benar-benar menghangatkan. Meski tidak semenyengat musim panas, tapi setidaknya warga desa tidak harus terus berada di rumah meringkuk mencari kehangatan. Dan mereka tetap bisa beraktifitas seperti biasa di tengah hamparan salju.

Begitupun Naruto, pemuda pirang itu sudah sedari tadi beranjak bangun dari tidur dan memulai aktifitas memotong kayu dengan kapak andalannya. Berbeda sekali dengan pemuda nanas yang masih nyaman bergumul dalam futonnya di samping perapian.

'brak' 'brak

Suara aduan kapak dengan kayu yang baru saja terbelah, menjadi iringan musik yang biasa Naruto dengar. Ayunan kapak yang telah membentuk otot lengannya begitu kuat hingga hanya perlu satu tebasan maka, potongan besar kayu itu jadi terbelah dua bagian.

Naruto bersemangat, tentu saja. Karena di musim dingin seperti ini, jasanya sebagai tukang kayu di desa begitu diperlukan. Entah itu untuk keperluan perapian, atau untuk membuat, dan membetulkan rumah. Naruto senang selama ia bisa membantu orang banyak.

Seperti halnya yang dilakukan gadis itu, gadis cantik yang kemarin berpapasan dengan dirinya. Dan selepas ia meninggalkan sang gadis di pinggir hutan, Naruto terus memikirkannya.

Selama ini ia hanya dengar tanpa tahu namanya, gadis pendatang yang cukup dikenal warga desa karena selain parasnya yang cantik, dia juga selalu membantu orang-orang. Dan selama itu pula Naruto tidak pernah mencari tahu siapa dia, terlebih lagi pondok kediamannya cukup jauh dari pusat desa. Hingga kemarin ia melihatnya langsung.

Siapa namanya? Darimana ia berasal? Hal apa yang ia suka? Pertanyaan itu seolah menagih untuk minta segera terjawab.

"Hoi, Naruto... Hooaamm" Sapa suara penuh kemalasan dari arah teras pondok.

"Ah Shikamaru! Ohayou, Tumben Sudah bangun?" Balas Naruto sambil meneruskan kegiatan mengapaknya.

"Hn... kau masih pagi sudah sibuk saja, untuk siapa?"

"Ohh... Ini pesanannya paman Teuchi, pemilik kedai Ramen yang enak itu. Kiba bilang, atap bagian luar kedainya ambruk. Jadi dia meminta Kiba untuk membetulkan nya hari ini. Lalu aku bilang pada Kiba, biar aku saja yang kerjakan. "

"Apa? Memangnya kenapa kau mau? "

"Hehe... Soalnya Kiba bilang, jika dia membantu paman itu, dia akan ditraktir Ramen spesial! Aku kan juga mau!!" Jelas Naruto pada Shikamaru yang kini sedang memegang kepalanya, pusing memikirkan betapa polos atau bodoh teman sepondoknya itu.

"hah.. Dasar kau, merepotkan. "

"Hei, Shikamaru! ayo bantu aku!!" Panggil Naruto kencang.

"Hooaamm, aku sedang tidak mau Ramen." Jawab Shikamaru seraya berbalik dan kembali memasuki pondok nya untuk meneruskan tidur.

"Heeii, NANAS!'

OooooooooooO

Meski salju sudah hampir memenuhi jalan setapak, itu sama sekali tak menghentikan para warga untuk melangkah melakukan akfitasnya. Terutama di pasar ini, tempat yang dijadikan kegiatan jual beli sekaligus menjadi pusat desa begitu dipenuhi hilir mudik orang-orang yang mencari kebutuhannya, belum lagi suara para pedagang yang bagai sahut-menyahut terdengar demi menarik perhatian para pembeli.

Dan Naruto harus melewati itu semua demi menuntaskan pekerjaannya. Bukan tidak suka, ia hanya sedikit kerepotan karena harus membawa gerobak kayu besar di tengah keramaian ini. Belum lagi kedai ramen yang bernama Ichiraku, milik si paman Teuchi berada di bagian dalam pasar. Naruto benar-benar butuh mangkuk dan porsi besar untuk ramennya nanti.

Senyumnya merekah sempurna begitu sebuah kedai kecil terlihat. Senang bukan kepalang Hingga ia mempercepat langkah dan dorongan pada gerobak nya. Dan saat ia seharusnya benar-benar sampai kedai, seorang lelaki parah baya dan seorang gadis beryukata Biru keluar dari tempat itu, langkah kaki beralas geta nya malah terhenti begitu menyadari siapa gadis yang sedang berbicara pada paman Teuchi. Naruto terpaku di tempatnya, tentu saja gadis itu adalah gadis yang mengganggu pikirannya semalam.

"Uhm... Nenek Chiyo bilang, rebung itu adalah yang terakhir ku lihat di musim kemarin. jadi saat mendapatkannya, Ramen pamanlah yang pertama terpikirkan olehku." Ucap gadis itu yang bisa ditangkap telinga Naruto.

"Woah... Pasti rasanya enak sekali, jika dijadikan Menma! Nanti Kau coba yah?" Kini paman Teuchi yang berbicara, sambil memegang sebuah bungkusan di kedua tangannya

"Uhm... Aku mau sekali, paman. Tapi masih ada yang harus aku lakukan, sepertinya aku belum beruntung. Lain kali saja yah?" Tolak gadis itu santun.

"Ahh, Sayang sekali kalau begi-" Teuchi menghentikan ucapannya saat menyadari ada yang memperhatikan mereka berdua. "Heiii... Kau Naruto, dari pondok tukang kayu itu kan? "

Naruto tersentak, terkejut karena sedari tadi ia asik memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka berdua. Tidak, lebih tepatnya memperhatikan gadis itu.

"Ahh, Iya paman! Aku datang untuk memperbaiki masalah paman! Hehehe" Jawab Naruto sambil kembali melangkah mendekati mereka berdua. Mata biru nya sesekali melirik gadis berhelai Indigo itu. Dan saat tatapan mereka bertemu, si gadis mengangguk memberi salam.

"lho? Kemana si bocah Inu itu? Aku kan minta padanya. " Tanya Teuchi bingung, karena Naruto bukan ekspektasinya yang akan datang.

"Iya, Kiba bilang ada urusan lain, jadi aku yang diminta menggantikannya."

"Ahh.. Yang mana saja terserahlah, yang penting atapku tidak ambruk lagi."

"Ano... Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Paman dan... Naruto-san." Pamit gadis itu tiba-tiba.

"Ah... Iya. Nanti datang dan makan Ramen ku lagi ya! Sampai jumpa, Nona." Balas Teuchi ramah, dan hanya di balas senyum juga anggukan.

"Ah iya, sampai jum- eh bagaimana?" Naruto menyadari sesuatu dan saat kembali melihat gadis itu, ia sudah menjauh. "Bagaimana dia tahu namaku?'

"Dasar bodoh, tentu saja karena aku tadi memanggil bocah!" Sahut Teuchi seraya melangkah memasuki kedai nya.

"Souka.. Eh? Paman!! Kalau begitu siapa nama gadis itu!!?" Tanya Naruto berteriak dan menyusul Teuchi ke dalam.

"Kerjakan dulu tugasmu bocah!!"

"AKKHH, Paamaann!!"

Naruto pun kembali keluar dan segera mengeluarkan kayu juga perkakasnya dari dalam gerobak, untuk segera memulai memperbaiki atap Ichiraku.

Demi Ramen spesial dan Nama gadis itu tentu saja.

OooooooooooO

"Woaah...!!"

"Kerena pekerjaanmu selesai lebih cepat, ini kuberikan satu mangkuk spesial char siu ramen dengan esktra topping!" Seru Teuchi bersemangat, sambil meletakan sebuah mangkun berisi menu andalannya.

Mata Naruto berbinar-binar memperhatikan kilauan yang terpancar dari kuah ramen kesukaannya itu. Jika tak bisa mengendalikannya, mungkin saja air liur akan menetes dari mulutnya yang terbuka. "Yosh!! Ittadakimasu!"

Dengan lahap, Naruto langsung menyantap ramen itu dengan sumpit yang telah ia belah. Di tengah suapannya Naruto teringat hal lain.

"oh iya paman! Beritahu aku siapa nama gadis tadi!?" Tanya Naruto sekian kali, pada Teuchi di balik dapurnya.

Teuchi yang sedang merebus mie pun bertanya balik. "Memangnya kenapa, kau begitu ingin tahu?"

"A... Aku cuma ingin tahu."

"Jangan macam-macam dengannya, dia gadis yang baik." Ucap Teuchi sebelum mencicip kuah racikannya dengan piring kecil.

"Siapa yang ingin macam-macam, paman!? Aku Cuma..." Naruto yang agak kesal, malah menundukan kepala menatap mangkuk ramennya. "A... Aku Cuma ingin mengenalnnya."

Itachi tersenyum melihat bocah atraktif macam Naruto terlihat malu. "Hinata..."

Naruto mendongak menatap pria paruh baya itu. Memastikan jika ia tidak salah dengar.

"Namanya adalah Hyuga Hinata...," Lanjut Teuchi, tak mengalihkan mata sedikitpun dari panci.

Naruto tak menjawab apapun, ia malah kembali menatap mangkuk ramennya. Tapi dapat terlihat di wajah itu sebuah senyum terpatri. Dengan lebih bersemangat kembali ia raih mangkuk itu dan segera menyantap makanan yang ada di dalam dengan lahap hingga tetes terakhir.

Begitu acara makannya selesai Naruto langsung menandaskan kuah ramen dari mangkuk, seraya berdiri, mengucapkan terima kasih dan langsung melangkah keluar tempat itu.

"Hei.. Naruto! Kau belum ambil upahmu!!" Teriak Teuchi pada Naruto dari,

"Nanti biar diambil Kiba atau Shikamaru saja paman!!" Balas Naruto pada Teuchi sama kerasnya, namun ia sama sekali tidak memundurkan langkahnya keluar dari tempat itu.

"haahhh bocah itu, dia Cuma mau makan ramen saja." Gerutu Teuchi.

OooooooooooO

Entah sudah berapa abad terakhir ia merasakan suasana ini. Suasana yang dulu ketika para warga dari balik dagangan mereka menyapanya ramah. Meski banyak yang berubah dari desa ini, tapi Hinata tak pernah sekalipun merasa asing.

Bukan keputusan yang buruk sepertinya, untuk kembali memutuskan berbaur dengan manusia sejak musim dingin tahun lalu, setelah ia bersembunyi dalam hutan beratus-ratus tahun lamanya karena sebuah insiden. Langkah gadis itu terhenti mengingat semua kejadian itu. Menunduk dan ia amati jalan yang kini berwarna putih kerana salju demi menenangkan pikirannya sejenak.

"Ahh... Hinata-san!" Panggil seorang nenek yang sedang duduk di hadapan tikar nan penuh barang dagangannya.

Menyadari ada yang memanggil, gadis bernama Hinata itu menoleh dan langsung tersenyum hangat. Didekatinya tempat nenek itu berdagang dan ia jongkokan tubuh agar lebih sopan saat berbicara.

"Ohayou, Nenek! Apa yang kau jual hari ini?" Tanya Hinata ramah pada salah satu pedagang langganannya itu.

"Musim kemarin Ubi manis yang kutanam di belakang rumahku sempat berbuah, dan hari ini aku menjualnya Hinata-san. Apa kau mau?" Tawar sang Nenek pada Hinata.

"Uhm! Tentu saja aku suka, Ubi manis paling enak direbus tapi di bakar juga-"

"Aku lebih suka Ubi manis bakar!"

Hinata tersentak saat mendengar ada yang memotong pembicaraannya. Dengan cepat gadis itu tolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Karena terkejut melihat seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba sudah berjongkok di sebelahnya, Hampir saja Hinata jatuh teduduk ke tanah jika saja lengannya tidak ditahan pemuda itu.

"Te... Terima kasih, tolong lepas." Ucap Hinata dengan nada yang ia usahakan malu, meminta pada pemuda itu untuk melepaskan genggaman di lengannya.

"Eh, Maaf! Woah... Tubuhmu dingin sekali! Apa kau sedang tidak enak badan?" Tanya Naruto khawatir, begitu menyadari jika suhu tubuh gadis itu begitu rendah.

Hinata hanya menggeleng, dengan cepat ia pilih asal beberapa Ubi itu lalu membayar ke nenek pedagang. Begitu transaksi jual beli mereka selesai, Hinata segera berdiri dan pamit pada nenek itu. Ia hampir akan benar-benar pergi sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hei, Nona!"

Hinata tidak memberi respon selain menoleh ke pemuda yang kini ikut berdiri dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Apa kabar? Masih ingat aku kan?"

Hinata mengangguk. Kini mereka melangkah bersamaan.

"Ahaha, tentu saja kau ingat! Pasti kau merasa tidak nyaman dengan kami kan? Maafkan si Kiba itu, yah? Dia memang tidak bisa diam kalau lihat wanita canti-" Naruto menutupi dirinya sendiri saat gadis itu melihatnya yang tengah banyak bicara, belum lagi belum apa-apa ia sudah seperti merayu gadis itu. "Uhm... Eh itu... tidak adil kan, kau tahu namaku tapi aku tidak tahu namamu, Hinata-san? "

Mendengar Naruto menyindirnya secara tidak langsung, Hinata tersenyum kecil. "Kau kan tidak bertanya. "

"Kau tahu namaku, padahal tidak pernah bertanya kan?"

"Hihihi, bukankah paman Teuchi dan teman-temanmu yang kemarin memanggilmu, Naruto? Apa aku salah dengar?" Tanya gadis itu dengan tawa.

Mata Naruto berbinar-binar melihat betapa manisnya Hinata yang tertawa kecil begitu, mata bulannya yang besar hampir menyipit setengah karena tawa itu, belum lagi suara tawanan yang begitu lemah dan merdu menjadi penggelitik sendiri di dalam dada Naruto.

"Ahahah, iya kau benar!" Naruto salah tingkah, berpikir keras pemuda itu kembali membuka pembicaraan. "Lalu bagaimana kemarin? Kau dapat jamur nya?"

Senyum gadis itu menghilang dan matanya melirik tajam. "Menurutmu bagaimana? Aku dapat atau tidak?" Hinata berusaha tidak mengubah nada suaranya.

"Eh? Ahahah, mana aku tahu! Makanya aku bertanya, kau ini! Karena salju turun tidak lama setelah itu, aku jadi sedikit khawatir."

Mendengar penjelasan Naruto, gadis itu kembali menampilkan raut wajah biasanya."hihihi, untungnya salju tidak terlalu lebat, aku memang mendapatkan jamur, tapi hanya sedikit. Jadi, kuberikan saja ke orang lain."

"begitukah? Uhm... Sini ku bawakan!" Tawar Naruto untuk membawakan belanjaan gadis itu.

"Eh? Tidak usah biar aku saj-" Sebelum gadis itu menjawab, tangan Naruto sudah lebih dulu meraih belanja Hinata. Saat itu terjadi, tangan mereka tak sengaja kembali bertemu. Rasa hangat yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan kembali menyentuhnya.

Hinata terdiam, bak dejavu gadis itu seperti kembali teringat akan suatu adegan di masa lalu karena apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu. Suasana yang sama, juga mendukung untuk mendongkrak kenangan itu. Kenangan indah yang ingin ia lupakan.

Tak peka dengan keadaannya, pemuda itu malah terus berjalan tanpa tahu jika sang gadis menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan rindu.

Merasa tidak ada siapapun di samping nya, Naruto menoleh kebelakang. Tersenyum lebar mengajak Hinata untuk melanjutkan perjalanan bersama. "Hangat... " gumam Hinata melihat senyum itu.

Mengangguk, Hinata memberikan respon pada ajakan pemuda itu. Ia pun berjalan cepat demi mengejar Naruto, untuk melangkah bersamanya.

OooooooooooO

Selepas dari pasar, Naruto memilih untuk terus mengikuti Hinata sampai ke pondok tempat gadis itu tinggal sementara. Terlihat jika suasana diantar dua sejoli itu kini telah mencair, tidak sekaku pertama kali.

"Kau benar-benar terkenal ya, Hinata? Sepanjang perjalan di pasar tadi, hampir semua orang menyapamu."

"Hinata?" bukanya menjawab, Hinata malah mempermasalahkan panggilan Naruto yang mendadak unformal padanya.

"ah, iya... Aku lebih nyaman memanggilmu begitu. Lagi pula sepertinya kita sebaya." Jelas Naruto, sambil mengusap belakah lehernya kikuk.

"hmm, tidak... Bisa saja aku lebih tua." Gadis itu tersenyum misterius.

"Hahaha, tidak mungkin!"

Masih dengan senyum kecilanya Hinata berkata. "kau yakin?"

Mendengar itu, langkah Naruto terhenti. Membiarkan Hinata jalan lebih dulu di depanya. Pemuda itu memikirkan, benarkah gadis bertubuh mungil itu lebih tua darinya?

Menyadari Naruto sudah tidak berjalan di sampingnya, gadis itu ikut berhenti seraya membalik badan ke belakang. Gadis itu tersenyum melihat ekspresi Naruto yang kebingungan.

Masih dengan senyumnya, Hinata pun berjalan mendekati Naruto perlahan. "hihi, Jangan terlalu serius, aku hanya bercanda."

'mungkin'

"Ah... Kau ini, aku hampir saja tertipu! Lalu berapa usiamu?" Naruto menampilkan wajah kesal, karena marasa dipermainkan. Tapi itu hanya bertahan sementara karena ia sudah luluh dengan wajah gadis yang tertawa kecil di depannya.

"Aku-"

'tik'

Ucapan Hinata terpotong ketika merasakan ada benda dingin jatuh pipinya. Ia pun mendongank dan refleks menadahkan sebelah tangannya.

"Wah, turun salju lagi." seru Naruto melihat butiran putih berjatuhan di sekitar mereka.

Hinata yang kini mulai tak nyaman, menatap Naruto yang terlihat kagum pada salju-salju itu.

" A... Aku... Aku harus pergi."

"Apa?" Tanya Naruro sedikit terkejut.

"Aku harus segera pergi. Kemarikan belanjaanku." Kata Hinata lagi dan mengambil sayur-mayurnya dari tangan Naruto.

"Eh? Iya, kita kan memang mau mengantarmu pulang." Naruto masih kebingungan dengan situasi yang tiba tiba ini.

"Tidak! Ma... Maksudku, lain kali saja. Ada yang aku lupakan di rumah. Aku harus pulang lebih cepat, Sampai jumpa!" Gadis itu awalnya akan berbalik pulang tapi terhenti ketika tangan kekar Naruto menahan tangannya.

"Tunggu Sebentar, Hina- Hei! Kenapa tanganmu semakin dingin? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto khawatir, kita ia menyadari, suhu tubuh Hinata semakin rendah.

Hinata bingung, bagaimana cara untuk meyakinkan pemuda itu, agar ia bisa pergi? Salju semakin lebat dan meski ia tetap bisa mengendalikan wujud silumannya, tapi kemungkinan ia lepas kendali akan tetap sama besar. Mungkin harus dengan cara lain, membunuhnya? Tidak! Warga desa masih banyak yang berlalu lelang. Ia harus gunakan cara halus.

Ia tarik nafas dari hidungnya, dengan lembut Hinata menatap mata biru yang Hinata kagumi itu. Tangan pucat nya kini meraih tangan Naruto yang ada di lengan bawahnya. Sama lembut nya, Hinata genggam punggung tangan berwarna tan itu. "Naruto-kun... Aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin pulang lebih cepat. Lain kali, ayo kita pulang bersama lagi, ne?"

Naruto terpaku, ia tak bisa berkaca-kaca sejak pertama Hinata menatap matanya lembut. Pemuda itu harus kembali mengakui pesona sang gadis yang bisa membuat detak jantungnya menggila. Sementara, saat menyadari Naruto yang bungkam, Hinata mengambil kesempatan itu untuk melepas genggaman tangan si pemuda dari lengannya.

Naruto tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi, pipinya sudah merona sempurna. Bahkan ia hanya bisa menarik nafas berat ketika melihat wajah Hinata yang mendekat ke wajahnya dan terhenti saat wajah mereka bersebelahan dengan pipi yang hampir bersentuhan. Dari posisi itu Naruto bisa mendengar deru nafas Hinata yang sama beratnya bersamaan dengn suara sang gadis yang berbisik halus

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Naruto-kun."

Dan pandangan pemuda itu menjadi gelap.

OooooooooooO

Salju semakin lebih lebat, Langkah kaki kecilnya semakin lambat. Hinata seharusnya bisa berjalan dengan cepat jika dalam wujud Yuki-Onna nya. Tapi ketakutan akan ada yang melihat Sosok nya membuat ia urung. Belum lagi efek dari menahan habis-habisan wujud silumannya agar tidak keluar itu membuat tubuh manusianya lemas setengah mati.

Beruntung, Hinata masih punya kekuatan untuk berlari ke hutan sambil membawa semua bahan makanannya. Karena memang di saat salju turun seperti ini, Hutan adalah tempat teraman untuknya. Karena di hutan itulah perbatasan dunianya dengan dunia ini begitu tipis, sehingga ia bisa keluar masuk sesuka hati. Dan jika salju setiap hari turun, mau tidak mau gadis itu harus tinggal selama mungkin di hutan.

Meringankan nafas sejenak. Hinata memilih bersandar sebentar pada sebuah pohon besar di tengah hutan. Kemungkinan sangat kecil jika ada manusia di sana, saat salju turun seperti ini. Jadi, sambil menenangkan diri gadis itu pun mulai membiarkan kekuatan siluman menguasainya hingga ia tidak perlu menahan diri lagi.

Di tengah istirahatnya, Hinata menatap langit yang masih menghujani bumi dengan salju. Gadis itu kini memikirkan si pemuda pirang bermata langit yang tadi sempat ia buat tak sadarkan diri. Ia ingin lihat ekspresi kebingungan pemuda itu saat bangun. Menurut Hinata, Naruto begitu jujur dalam berekspresi, semua emosi yang ia rasakan selalu tergambar dalam raut wajahnya. Kapan terakhir kali ia kenal manusia seperti itu?

"Mokishi..." gumamnya.

'Srek'

Mata sang gadis menajam, saat mendengar suara benda yang bergesekan dengan salju. Hinata tahu itu adalah suara langkah kaki, jika bukan manusia pasti itu beruang atau hewan besar semacamnya. Waspada, Hinata pun kembali menahan wujud siluman yang sebelumnya sudah hampir setengah berubah dan kembali menjadi manusia.

"Woah! Lihat siapa yang aku temukan disini?" Dugaan Hinata benar, itu adalah manusia. Dan dia adalah Kiba, teman pemuda bernama Naruto itu. Orang yang kemarin mengganggu nya.

Mengingat perilaku pemuda berambut coklat itu, membuat mood Hinata jadi buruk. Mata Lavender pucat nya entar sejak kapan sudah memandang tajam. Hinata masih menyaksikan apa yang diinginkan pemuda itu.

"Sepertinya kita punya garis takdir yang sama, Nona. Bahkan aku yang menebang kayu sendirian, tetap bisa bertemu denganmu di sini." Seru Kiba dengan percaya diri dan berjalan mendekati Hinata.

Hinata tidak menjawab, ia hanya mewaspadai gerak-gerik pemuda itu. Dan ia semakin jengkel saat Kiba terlalu banyak memotong jarak dengannya. Membuat ia terapit dengan pohon dan tubuh lelaki itu.

"Ma... Mau apa kau?"

Kiba memandang dengan tatapan aneh menurut Hinata. Dan gadis itu bergidik marah, saat lengan pemuda itu meraih lalu membelai rambut yang terjatuh di samping pipinya.

"Bukankah kemarin sudah kutanya? Aku ingin tahu namamu dan juga ingin mengenalmu, Nona." Jawab Kiba, yang kini memainkan rambut Hinata dengan jarinya.

"Tolong berlaku yang sopan!" Perintah Hinata seraya menepis tangan Kiba dari rambutnya.

"Hei, aku tidak ada niat buruk nona! Lagi pula kita hanya berdua," Kiba semakin mendekat. Sungguh, kecantikan gadis ini benar-benar membuat pemuda itu gila. Gadis-gadis desa yang pernah dekat denganya terasa bukan apa-apa. Tidak kapok, Kiba kembali mengangkat tangan demi menyentuh pipi pucat berseri merah itu.

Mata Hinata membola, kesal melihat perlakuan pemuda ini yang semakin menjadi-jadi. "Jangan. Sentuh. Aku!" Perintah Hinata, dengan nada penuh penekanan.

Bukannya menurut, Kiba malah mengusap pipi yang dingin Hinata lembut. "Dingin sekali, bagaiman jika ak-"

'Bruk'

Mata hitam itu membulat, Kiba belum menyelesaikan perkataannya. Tiba-tiba pemuda itu merasa lehernya tercekik dan punggungnya lah kini yang membentur pohon. Yang membuat pemuda itu sulit percaya adalah, yang melakukan ini adalah gadis mungil seperti si nona.

"No... Nona, 'khk' Ba... BagaimanaKhk?" Tanya Kiba dalam kondisi tercekik. Bahkan kini Hinata sudah mengangkat tubuh yang jauh lebih besar itu, kaki Kiba Sudah menggantung-gantung karenanya.

Hinata merendahkan cekikannya, agar tubuh itu sejajar dangan tubuhnya. Dan ia mendekati wajah Kiba lalu berkata.

"Jika ingin mengenal orang yang baru kau temui, pastikan kau berlaku sopan padanya. Dan kau ingin tahu namaku bukan?" Hinata mengeratkan cekikannya. Dengan yakin ia pun melepas pertahanan dan membiarkan dirinya berubah menjadi wujudi Yuki-Onna, membuat Kiba terbelalak takut.

"A... Apa.'khk'!? He... Hentikhankh, aku mohon maafkan khk' aku!" Pinta Kiba.

Namun sayang, sang Yuki-ona sudah terlanjur membenci perilaku seperti tadi.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau ingin tahu siapa aku? " Hinata mendekati wajah yang kini ketakutan. Lalu Hinata dengan lembut dan mematikan mulai Meniupkan udara dingin ke permukaan wajah Kiba yang membuat wajah itu membiru dingin. Hingga pemuda itu mati membeku di tangan Hinata... "Aku adalah, Yuki-Onna."

OooooooooooO

Entah kapan terakhir kali ia bisa tidur senyenyak ini. Naruto bahkan meras badannya begitu segar ketika bangun. Maski saat membuka mata, ia harus menahan rasa malu karena terbangun di sebuah kuil di pinggir desa dimana sedang ada beberapa orang yang berdoa.

Kini ia sudah di pondoknya, ketika pemuda itu pulang tidak ada orang di sana. Ia akhirnya putuskan untuk duduk sejenak diteras yang berlantai kayu. Memandang ke atas dan memperhatikan salju-salju yang masih berjatuhan, disana pikirannya menerawang memikirkan seorang gadis.

"Naruto-kun katanya? Hehe." Pemuda itu tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. "Hinata..."

Di tengah lamunannya, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang tengah bergesekan dengan salju. Naruto pun menghentikan bayangan tentang sang gadis. Berjalan menuruni tangan pendenga tempatnya duduk, seraya melongok ke asal suara.

"Siapa itu?"

Pemilik langkah kaki itu mendekat, seorang dengan tubuh tinggi mulai terkena paparan sinar dari obor yang menyala di teras pondok itu. Membuat Naruto dengan mudah mengenalinya.

"Ah... Sasuke?"

"Hn.. " balas singkat pemuda bernama Sasuke itu.

"Ada apa kemari? Ah, kau mau tinggal bersama kami lagi yah? Rindu padaku heh?" Gurau Naruto.

Yang ditanyai tidak menjawab apa pun, ia hanya memandang temannya dingin, seperti biasa. Tapi Naruto tahu, ada yang berbeda dari tatapan itu.

"Hoi, ada apa? Kau kenapa, Teme?"

"Si Anj... Kiba, dia..." Akhirnya Sasuke membuka suara.

"Kiba? Ada apa dengannya?" Naruto bingung, tidak biasanya teman masa kecilnya itu seperti ini. Terlebih ia membicarakan Kiba.

"Ck... Ikut aku!" tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, ia langsung berbalik dan berjalan ke arah sebelumnya. Tentu itu membuat Naruto bingung.

"Hoi, Tunggu! Mau kemana kita, Teme?" Tanya Naruto lagi, seraya mengambil obor dan berjalan cepat menyusul Sasuke.

OooooooooooO

Mablta biru itu membulat sempurna. Melihat sebuah gundukan kayu yang tertata rapi dengan api membara, di mana di atasnya terdapat sebuah jasad kaku yang sudah tak bernafas.

Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana Kiba yang paling tahan suhu rendah di antara yang lainnya karena berasal dari klan pemburu nan tangguh, mati membeku? Bagaimana bisa si pecinta anjing itu melebihi batas cerobohnya?

Segelumit pertanyaan menyerang kepala pirang itu. Kiba temannya, meski kadang egois dan suka meremehkan orang lain, tapi pemuda itu tetap punya solidaritas dengan memlih untuk tinggal bersamanya di pondok kayu nan reot dari pada tinggal di rumah milik klan pemburu besar, klan Inuzuka.

"Ini pasti perbuatan, Yuki-Onna." Bisik seorang warga desa yang terdengar oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Yuki-Onna?"

"Tidak mungkin, Dobe. Ck, masih saja ada yang mempercayai mitos itu." Sangkal Sasuke.

"Kiba bodoh! Maafkan aku, aku tidak ada di sana bersamamu." Naruto mengapalkan jari-jarinya, melampiaskan rasa kesal karena ia tak ada di samping teman seperjuangan di akhir hidupnya.

Mengusap matanya demi menahan air mata yang ingin keluar, Naruto pun melangkah maju ke arah kobaran api yang menyelubungi kayu dan jasad Kiba. Memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada sang sahabat. Menjumpai keluarganya, lalu Naruto memberi salam juga ucapan berduka.

OooooooooooO

Menjelang subuh mereka pun kembali ke pondok. Mereka yang biasa berjalan bertiga beriringan, kini hanya tersisa dua orang. Naruto dan Shikamaru bahkan tidak tahu akan seperti apa ketika mereka sampai di pondok itu. Rumah kecil terbuat dari kayu yang mereka tempati, kembali kehilangan satu penghuni.

Pertama Sasuke, yang entah dengan alasan apa, ingin kembali ke rumahnya di kediaman Uchiha. Dan kini Kiba, pergi selamanya dengan menyisakan begitu banyak kenangan di pondok.

"Hoi, Naruto... " Shikamaru memecah kesunyian perjalan pulang.

Tidak mendapat sahutan dari Naruto, pemuda berambut nanas itu menghela nafas. Ia angkat tangannya dan menyentuh bahu sang teman. "Naruto... "

"Eh? Ah iya, Shikamaru?"

"Aku pikir ada yang aneh, dengan kematian Kiba." Ucap Shikamaru.

Kembali tak mendapat jawaban, Shikamaru berdecak. "Ck... Kau tidak mendengarkanku lagi, mendokusai!"

"Eh... Maaf Shikamaru, tadi kau bilang apa?"

Shikamaru kembali menghela nafas pasrah, begitulah teman Jangan nya yang satu ini. Naruto yang biasanya tidak punya pikiran saat melakukan sesuatu, akan menjadi sangat pemikir jika dalam kondisi begini. Dan butuh waktu untuknya kembali ceria lagi.

"Sudahlah, Bukan apa-apa." Tidak, Shikamaru berbohong. Hal ini sungguh mengganjal pikirannya, mengenai kematian Kiba yang menurutnya tidak wajar.

Sebagai teman yang datang lebih dulu dari Naruto, Shikamaru mendapat kesempatan untuk membersihkan jasad Kiba sebelum dikeremasi. Dan selama proses pembersihan itu mata hitamnya menangkap pola aneh di celah lehernya. Samar, tapi mata tajam Shikamaru tetap bisa menangkapnya. 'Cekikan kah? ' Pikir Shikamaru kala itu.

Tidak tinggal diam Shikamaru pun melaporkan itu kepada klan Inuzuka, dan membuat mereka sempat mengeluarkan anjing pemburu kebanggaan klan, demi mencari aroma asing di tubuh Kiba. Namun Nihil, membuat Shikamaru semakin berpikir keras, siapa yang bisa membuat skenario pembunuhan sebersih ini, tanpa jejak dan petunjuk.

OooooooooooO

Dua minggu berlalu, sejak kematian Kiba tidak ada yang berubah dengan aktifitas Naruto, Shikamaru dan Sai. Mengumpulkan lalu memotong kayu tetap mereka kerjakan, jika dulu Kiba bersama Naruto selalu membuat keributan, belakangan kegiatan mereka hanya di isi kesunyian. Meski ada Sasuke yang sudah mulai kembali mencari kayu bersama mereka, karena dulu lebih memilih ikut sang kakak.

Shikmaru yang sedang memotong balok-balok kayu dengan gergaji, menghentikan aktivitasnya. Matanya melihat langit yang sudah mulai gelap, kemudian segera di alihkan ke arah tiga sahabatnya yang sedang sibuk sendiri. Jika Sasuke yang bertingkah suram begitu Shikamaru sudah sangat mengerti, meski bermulut tajam Sai juga tidak terlalu banyak bicar, tapi jika Naruto juga begitu? Ada yang salah berarti.

Menghela napas, Shikamaru pun merapikan peralatan kerjanya. "Hoi ayo masuk, sudah sore."

Naruto, Sai dan Sasuke menoleh bersamaan. Tanpa banyak bicara mereka juga merapikan peralatan nya. Berbeda dengan Naruto dan Sai yang mendekat ke arah Shikamaru, Sasuke pergi ke arah lain.

"Hoi, Sasuke? Kau mau kemana? " Tanya Shikamaru yang heran.

"hn? Aku hari ini mau pulang ke rumah. Ada urusan disana, Jaa." Jawab Sasuke dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"hah, Si Sasuke itu.. Mendokusai na."

Mengalihkan pandangannya, Shikamaru melihat Naruto yang masih tak berekspresi seperti sebelumnya. Kembali menghela napas, Shikamaru kini menatap langit. Melihat salju yang lagi-lagi turun. "Naruto... "

"Hoi, Naruto!"

"Ah, iya Shikamaru? Ada apa?"

"Haaah, ayo masuk!"

"Iya, Ayo!" Jawab Naruto, mengikuti langkah kaki Shikamaru memasuki rumah.

OooooooooooO

"Kenapa tiba-tiba badai salju begini?" Sai bertanya-tanya.

Saat ini Shika sedang membuat teh, namun saat menuangkan air teh ke dalam cangkir, angin dingin berhembus kencang melewati jendela yang dalam keadaan tertutup jadi terbuka sendiri, dan membuat teh yang ia buat tersenggol lalu tumpah pada lantai dapurnya. "Hei, Shika! Aku bertanya padamu!"

"Mana ku tahu," jawab Shikamaru. Melirik sejenak ke arah jendela yang sempat terbuka paksa oleh angin. 'Ck, merepotkan.'

Setelah memberikan Teh yang tertunda pada teman-temannya, Shikamaru berjalan menuju jendela. Ia bermaksud untuk menutupnya tapi justru angin dari badai itu seperti mendorong mundur. "Apa menutup jendela di saat badai, semerepotkan ini" gumamnya yang terdengar jelas di telinga dua orang lainnya.

"Teruslah berusaha Shika." Langkah Shikamaru terhenti ketika teman pucatnya itu mengejek.

"Diamlah jika kau tidak berniat untuk membantuku, Naruto! Dasar merepotkan."

"hahaha," itu mungkin tawa Naruto yang pertama kali Shikamaru dengar selepas kematian Kiba. Naruto berdeham setelah mengeluarkan tawanya. Walau ia masih ingin tertawa akibat kejadian yang ada di depan matanya, tapi kembali pikiran dan hati pemuda itu enggan. "Hei, shika! Kau ingin aku bantu?" tawarnya kemudian.

"Tidak perlu."

"Baiklah."

"Dan lagi... Akhirnya kau tertawa, Hoi Naruto?"

Naruto hanya menggedik bahu, tidak ingin membahas perubahan sikapnya yang mungkin bisa dikatakan karena ia begitu sulit lepas dari rasa duka.

Masih duduk di tatanami, Naruto mengamati salju yang masuk ke dalam rumah sederhana itu. Ingatannya berputar pada mimpi-mimpi yang sering muncul ketika ia tertidur. Dalam mimpi itu ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang begitu ia rindukan belakangan ini, tengah terduduk di atas salju yang sangat dingin. Saat itu sang gadis tidak menggunakan mantel hangat ataupun sweater, hanya sebuah kimono putih dengan rambut indah tergerai.

Dalam mimpinya Ia yang sedang mencari kayu di hutan, kemudian entah bagaimana Ia menemukan gadis itu yang duduk sambil memegangi kakinya. Naruto khawatir, tentu saja! Gadis yang belakangan ini mengisi pikirannya terlihat tak berdaya dalam mimpi itu. Dan saat Naruto terbangun dari mimpinya, rasa khawatir masih saja menyelimuti dada.

Naruto rindu Hinata, ia tahu itu. Tapi rasa duka di hatinya masih saja terbenam. Belum lagi, mengingat jika mendiang Kiba sempat menunjukan ketertarikan pada sang gadis juga. Naruto merasa bersalah di saat yang bersamaan.

"Ruto, Naruto... Hei kau kenapa?" Shikamaru mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto. Merasa heran dengan Naruto yang tiba-tiba diam, Shikamaru pun mendekat. Saat mendekatinya justru ekspresi kaget Naruto yang ia dapatkan.

"Hah! A-ah, ti... tidak."

Masih linglung dengan apa yang terjadi Naruto memutar manik shappire-nya ke segala arah. Mengabsen setiap sudut ruangan agar tidak nampak wajah anehnya akibat khayalan mengenai gadis itu. 'Apa-apaan aku ini.' batinnya.

"Pergilah, temui gadis itu besok." Ucap Shikamaru tiba-tiba seraya duduk di sampingnya.

"Eh?' si Pemuda pirang menoleh.

"Hinata, Hinata... Nama itu terus yang kau ucapkan ketika tidur. Aku tidak tahu siapa gadis itu, tapi sepertinya dia bisa memperbaiki suasana hatimu." Kini Sai yang memberikan pendapat.

Ia alihkan lagi mata biru nya setelah mendengar saran dari tema-teman, dan refleks mengeratkan jari di cangkir tehnya. Merek benar! Naruto sangat ingin bertemu Hinata, mengeluarkan Keluh kesah juga kehilangan yang ia rasakan selama beberapa minggu ini. "Mana bisa?"

Shikamaru kini menatap Naruto, alis tipis nya terangkat sebelah tanda ia heran. "Tentu saja kau bisa. Memangnya kenapa? "

"Hinata adalah, gadis yang Kiba goda saat kita pulang dari hutan waktu itu." Jelas Naruto, tanpa melihat sang lawan bicara.

"Souka... " Terkejut tentu saja. Tapi Shikamaru belum mau memberikan respon lain dulu. Membiarkan teman jingganya ini menceritakan Lebih banyak lagi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menemui Hinata? Sementara aku tahu Kiba menyukai gadis itu!"

"Hoi Naruto... Temui dia." Jawab Shikamaru datar, setelah cukup mendengar penjelasan temannya.

"Sudah aku bilang, tidak bisa!!" tegas Naruto lagi.

"Kenapa!? Untuk menjaga perasaan anak itu!? Demi tuhan Naruto, Kiba sudah mati!!" bentuk Shikamaru, kesal dengan kekeras kepalaan temannya.

"... " Lidah Naruto terasa kelu.

"haah... Tidak ada gunanya terlarut dalam kesedihan Naruto, kau tahu betul hal itu ketika kematian, Kushina-bachan dan Minato-Jiichan dulu. Kiba tidak akan merasakan apapun, meski kau korbakan perasaanmu." Shikamaru berdiri. "Mati tetaplah mati, Naruto... yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang adalah hidup dengan baik agar bisa bahagia. Seperti Kiba, kita tidak tahu kapan kematian datang menjemputnya. Jadi gunakan waktu hidupmu sebaik mungkin. Jaa, aku mau tidur."

Shikamaru meninggalkannya Naruto yang nampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Sejenak pria bersurai kuning itu menoleh pada Shikamaru yang telah meringkuk, menyembunyikan badannya dari hawa dingin. Dalam hatinya menggumam dan menyatakan kebenaran dalam setiap perkataan yang dilontarkan pemuda nanas tersebut.

Naruto tahu betapa buruk keadaannya saat ditinggal orang tua dulu. Dan kini yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah tertunduk. Sadar, bahwa sebesar apa pun duka dan rasa kehilangan, itu tidak akan pernah bisa membawa mereka kembali ke sisinya.

Kemudian sekelebat wajah cantik terlintas di pikirannya, 'mungkin, aku memang harus menemuinya.' Pikir Naruto.

OooooooooooO

"Jadi kau memanggilku untuk ini, hoi... Itachi?" Gerutu Sasuke pada sang kakak yang seenak jidat memintanya pulang dan ternyata hanya untuk membantu belanja di pasar pagi-pagi.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Ibu dan Ayah sedang keluar desa. Akan sangat repot kalau belanja sendirian." Balas Itach enteng.

Jengah menghadapi sikap sang kakak, Sasuke pun berjalan cepat menduhului Itachi. "Ck... Merepotkan saj-"

'bruk...' Suara benturan yang menandakan jika Sasuke baru saja menabrak seseorang. Suara dari beberapa berang yang jatuh juga terdengar.

"Gomenasai." Ucap seorang gadis yang kini tengah membereskan belanjaannya.

"Ck... Kemana matamu?" Omel Sasuke membuat, tangab yang sedang meraih beberapa buah di tanah berhenti. Dan jika wajah gadis yang tengah menunduk itu terlihat, dapat diketahui ia sedang mengernyitkan alis.

"Go... Gomen. " ucap gadis itu sekali lagi.

"Hoi, Sasuke! Kenapa bicara sekasar itu? Dia tidak sepenuhnya salah!" Omel Itachi pada sang bungsu, sambil turun membantu gadis itu membereskan sayur dan buah yang terjatuh.

Saat semua belanjaan itu tidak ada yg tersisa di tanah, merekapun bangun.

"Ah... Ternyata Hinata-san? " Seru Itachi begitu menyadari jika gadis itu adalah Hinata. "Ohayou... Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Maafkan adikku, dia memang agak manja."

"Ho... " Sasuke yang ingin mengomel, harus terhenti saat mata onixnya menatap gadis yang tadi ia tabrak. Cantik, tentu itu pendapat pertama untuk lelaki normal. Dan dirinya terpesona? Entahlah, Sasuke tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Ohayou, Itachi-san. Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula aku juga salah karena tida hati-hati."

"Hoi... Sasuke! Kau juga harus minta maaf pada, Hinata-san." Perintah Itachi pada sang adik.

Sasuke maju dan berdiri di samping Itachi. Di hapannya berdiri Hinata yang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit ia artikan.

Merasa aneh karena sang gadis terus melihatnya. Sasuke pun menolehkan wajah ke arah samping dan berkata. "Ck... Gomen"

"Umh, tidak apa-apa, aku baik baik saja." Jawab Hinata.

"Jadi, kau sudah selesai belanja kah?" kini Itachi mengiterupsi.

"Iya, aku sudah selesai dan baru akan pulang."

"Wah sayang sekali, mungkin kita bisa makan dango bersama? Iya kan Sasuke?" Tanya Itach dengan nada menggoda, karena tahu sang adik diam-diam tidak melepaskan pandangan dari gadis di depannya ini.

Tentu Sasuke Tersentak, jika mata orang-orang jeli pasti mereka bisa melihat semburat samar di wajah pucatnya. "cih, terserah."

"Gomen, tapi aku urusan jadi harus segera kembali. Mungkin lain waktu." Sesal Hinata.

"Urusan apa?"

Hinata terkejut mendengar pertanyaan dengan nada tidak suka dari mulut dingin si bungsu Uchiha. Itachi pun juga sama terkejutnya, tapi yang berbeda si sulung itu malah tersenyum kecil.

"Belanjaan Ini sebagian Milik Nenek Chiyo, dia sekarang sedang meracik obat untuk anak-anak yang sakit. Jadi aku harus membawanya dengan cepat." Jelas Hinata, dengan sopan gadis itu pun membungku hormat untuk pamit.

Menyisakan dua bersaudara Uchiha yang kini memandang punggung kecil gadis itu yang perlahan menjauh.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi." Ujar Itachi tiba-tiba. Dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Kau dekat dengan gadis itu?" Kini Sasuke bertanya.

"Apa?" Itachi kembali terkejut mendengar dugaan sang adik.

"Lalu Izumi-neesan bagaimana?" Sasuke memicingkan matanya ke sang kakak.

"Ahaha, kami tidak sedekat itu Sasuke. Dia sering membantu orang tua dan wanita di desa ini, kami pun pertama kali bertemu saat di pasar ini. Dia ahli sekali dalam menawar!"

Sasuke melirik sang kakak aneh, Sasuke tahu Itachi memang mudah sekali dibuat terkesan. Tapi harus di akui, gadis bernama Hinata bisa sangat mudah manarik perhatian siapapun, termasuk dirinya.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Apa?"

"Hinata-san?"

"Kenapa?" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya.

"Cantik bukan? Dia juga masih muda." Goda Itachi.

"Ck... " mendengar ocehan sang kaka Sasuke mengernyit. "Berisik! Ayo cepat, aku mau pulang!"

"Hei... Jangan malu begitu, Sasuke."Itachi kembali menimpali.

"Ck... Berisik!"

Sepanjang perjalanan di pasar Sasuke harus menutup kuping rapat-rapat karena godaan sang kakak. Sasuke menggurutu tentu saja, tapi tak ada satupun sangkalan darinya saat itu.

OooooooooooO

"Ohayou, minna-san! Ayo bangun!"

Seruan ceria di sebuah pondok sederhana membangunkan dua orang yang masih bergelut dengan selimut tebalnya.

Pemuda yang berambut hitam belah tengah lantas duduk sembari mengucek matanya, "Ada apa, Naruto?"

Sedang rekan satunya yang bersurai menyerupai nanas hanya menggeliat sebentar untuk mengubah arah berbaringnya sembari mendecak kesal.

"Hei! Shikamaru, Sai! Mari kita sarapan bersama. Aku sudah buatkan teh panas."

Mendengar hal itu, Shikamaru lantas membuka matanya. Seulas senyum samar tercetak di wajah pemuda nanas itu. Ia merasa lega karena sepertinya Naruto sudah kembali menjadi Naruto yang dikenal memiliki tabiat periang.

"Hei, Shika. Naruto membuatkan kita sarapan," ucap Sai membangunkan seraya menggoncang sedikit tubuh Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengerang malas, "Kalian ini. Ck. Pagi-pagi sudah berisik. Mengganggu saja."

Meski begitu, pemuda nanas tersebut akhirnya menyingkap selimut tebalnya, bangkit dari posisi tidurnya lantas menghampiri Naruto.

Sai pun mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka bertiga duduk berhadapan di depan perapian mengelilingi tiga gelas berisi teh panas, dan sepiring ubi jalar.

"Hm, ada apa ini? Tumben hari ini kau jadi rajin sekali? Apa ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dari kami?" tanya Sai seraya meraih gelasnya lalu meneguk sedikit cairan hangat tersebut.

Bukannya menjawab, Naruto justru menatap penuh arti pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang ditatap pun jadi merasa aneh. Mungkin saja Naruto ingin berterimakasih pada Shikamaru yang telah membantunya untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan. Ya, meski tidak dengan cara 'umum' yang biasa dilakukan orang untuk menghibur, tapi di balik kata-kata keras Shikamaru, tersimpan butiran nasehat yang berharga.

Namun Shikamaru justru merasa risih dan malu. Ia pun mengalihkan perasaan risihnya dengan mencomot asal ubi di piring dan lekas memakannya. Dan karena terburu-buru, kunyahannya pun belum lembut sempurna, membuat makanannya terhenti di tenggorokan.

"Huk! Khuk!" Shikamaru melotot sambil memegangi lehernya.

Dan saat itu dengan sigap Naruto mengulurkan segelas air untuk Shikamaru. Di ambilnya gelas itu dan lekas menenggaknya sampai habis. Dan ia pun bisa kembali bernafas lega.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Shika?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

Sikap perhatian Naruto itu malah membuat Shikamaru kembali memasang wajah anehnya.

Sai tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan keduanya, "Wah, kalian benar-benar romantis."

"Cih! Diamlah!" seru Shikamaru kesal.

"Jangan bicara ngawur deh," sahut Naruto sambil menatap datar pada Sai.

Setelah meneguk habis teh buatan Naruto, ubi di piring pun sudah tandas, mereka bersiap untuk memulai hari mereka.

"Naruto, Shikamaru. Maaf, hari ini aku tidak bisa ikut bersama kalian mencari kayu bakar. Aku mau berkeliling mencari pemandangan yang indah. Gadis cantik di hamparan salju yang putih pasti sangat memukau."

Tersentak, Naruto membelalakkan sapphirenya. Entah kenapa mendengar ucapan Sai, ia jadi teringat pada mimpi-mimpi yang kerap menghampiri tidurnya.

Shikamaru mengibaskan tangannya ke udara, "Ya, baiklah. Terserah," sahutnya tak peduli lalu masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mengambil peralatan.

"Yakk, sayang sekali. Padahal di musim dingin begini pasti banyak permintaan. Terkadang orang akan malas berkeliaran hanya untuk mencari kayu bakar dan memilih untuk membeli dari kita." Naruto berujar.

Sai tertawa kecil, "Aku minta maaf. Tapi musim salju akan berakhir dalam beberapa minggu ini. Keindahan alami ini tidak bisa ku lewatkan begitu saja."

"Dasar maniak," seloroh Naruto.

Shikamaru telah kembali ke teras dengan beberapa alat di punggungnya. "Sai, berhati-hatilah. Untuk sementara jauhi hutan jika kau pergi sendirian."

Sai mengangguk paham.

Sementara Naruto nyengir melihat keduanya, "Nah, kenapa sekarang kalian yang romantis? Seperti seorang istri yang akan ditinggal pergi bekerja oleh suaminya." Naruto mendecak-decakkan mulutnya sambil menggeleng.

Sai tak menanggapi dan memilih pergi setelah melambaikan tangannya berpamitan.

"Baguslah. Kau mulai menyebalkan, itu artinya kau baik-baik saja." Lalu Shikamaru pun ikut beranjak pergi dari teras rumah.

"E-eh! Shika! Aku ikut!"

Langkah Naruto terdengar ribut di dalam rumah untuk mengambil segala keperluannya.

OooooooooooO

Tidak banyak yang menyukai musim dingin. Di balik indahnya salju putih menyelimuti tanah, ada kenyataan yang harus dihadapi para warga desa. Di mana tak ada tanaman apapun yang bisa panen dan ditambah suhu ekstrim membuat anak-anak lebih mudah jatuh sakit.

Hinata menghela nafas memandang sendu wadah berisi beras yang tengah dibersihkan dari gabah, andai bisa ia tularkan kekebalanya pada hawa dingin meski sedikit saja pada anak-anak yang sakit itu. Namun itu mustahil, menghentikan salju yang turun saja ia tak bisa.

"Hinata..." Suara ringkih terdengar bersamaan dengan sosok wanita tua yang keluar dari dalam rumah tempatnya bernaung kini.

"Ha'i... " Hinata menoleh, mendapat wanita tua bernama Chiyo sudang berusah duduk di sampingnya. "bagaimana keadaan mereka?"

"Mereka sudah lebih baik. Terima kasih sudah membantuku."

Hinata tersenyum, "Tidak masalah, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Kini Chiyo bertanya.

"Aku kenapa?" Hinata bingung dengan pertanyaan dari nenek tua itu.

"Apa kau sudah menemui tukang kayu pirang itu lagi?"

Hinata menunduk. Kini bayangan tentang seorang pemuda yang mengisi pikirannya kembali muncul. "Belum, aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa? Masih masalah yang sama?" Timpal Chiyo. "Mau bagaimana lagi Hinata, kau saat itu sedang membela dirimu."

"Tetap saja, kejadian kemarin mengingatkanku pada laki-laki itu." Suara Hinata bergetar. "Aku tidak mau dia seperti Mokishi."

Chiyo mengambil wadah yang berada di pangkuan Hinata dan ikut membersihkannya seraya berkata. "Wajar jika kau sedih akan kematian sahabatmu. Apa yang dilakukan Mokishi bersama warga desa dulu, Bocah Inuzuka itu, dan juga kau, memang salah. Tapi apapun kesalahan yang kalian buat pasti ada dasarnya. Tinggal bagaimana kau berani jujur pada dirimu sendiri dan orang lain seperti halnya yang kau lakukan padaku dulu ketika menyelamatkanku, Hinata-san."

Hinata memandang wajah penuh keriput itu sendu. Mengingat kembali saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Chiyo kecil yang tertimbun salju karena perbutannya. Ia yang saat itu mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan untuk melawan para warga karena berniat membasminya.

Sesal dan sakit yang ia rasa saat itu, sesal karena hampir seluruh warga mati membeku juga seluruh desa tertimbun salju dan sakit, karena keributan itu akibat dari penghianatan seorang pemuda yang pernah mengisi hatinya.

"Chiyo... Maafkan aku." Air mulai menggenangi mata bulan itu.

"entah sudah berapa kali kau meminta maaf, Hinata. Dan lagi, panggil aku nenek!" Gurau Chiyo membuat Hinata tak bisa menahan senyumannya.

"Chiyo!" Hinata menghapus air matanya masih dengan senyuman geli.

"ahaha... temui pemuda itu, Hinata! Aku tahu kau merindukannya. Jika kau ingin berkata jujur katakan saja. Kita tidak pernah tahu bagaimana reaksinya akan seperti apa. Tapi jika kau tak sanggup, biar terus seperti biasanya. "

Chiyo benar, Hinata memang begitu merindukan Naruto. Tidak ada yang spesial dari pemuda itu, tapi sifatnya yang selalu mendahulukan orang lain telah membuatnya terkesan. Benarkan Hinata jatuh cinta lagi setelah enam puluh tahun berlalu?

OooooooooooO

'Tak, Tak, Tak'

Suara hentakan kapak pada pohon yang akan segera ditumbangkan menjadi latar belakan musik sore itu. Ini sudah menjadi pohon ke sekian yang Naruto tebang, entah sudah berapa lama pemuda itu tidak pergi ke hutan.

Karena masih berduka saat itu, Naruti hanya menbilah-bilah batang pohon yang sudah di tebang oleh Shikamaru dan Sasuke sebelumnya. Tapi kini, ia sudah lebih bersemangat. Intropeksi dari perkataan Shikamaru dan kembali melanjutkan hidup.

'Tak' suara ayunan kapak terakhir membuat pohon berukuran sedang itu tumbang. Membuat Naruto yang melihatnya lega, ia pun mengelap keringat dengan handuk yang tersemat di lehernya.

Menatap langit, pemuda itu pun berujar. "Wah sudah sore. Aku harus segera pulang." Kemudian ia segera berberes barang dan meninggalkan pohon ini di sana yang akan dibawanya besok.

Namun kegiatan beres-beres harus terhenti, ketika ia tidak sengaja menoleh dan melihat ada Hinata di hadapannya. Terkejut tentu saja tapi itu tak sebanding dengan kebahagiaan melihat gadis itu lagi.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Hinata? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Di sini berbahya kau tahu?" Naruto berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

"A... Aku sedang berjalan-jalan sebentar saja. Lalu bagaimana kabarmu?" jelas Hinata dan bertanya. Gadis itu juga mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Yah beginilah, banyak hal terjadi... Ah, ayo kita duduk di sana!" aja Naruto seraya meraih lengan Hinata dan mengajaknya duduk di bawah pohon dekar pinggiran sungai.

Dan di sinilah mereka, terduduk beralaskan akar-akar pohon yang mencuat dari dalam tanah bersalju. Menikmati aliran sungai yang pinggirannya membeku. Terlalu lama terhanyut dalam kebisuan Hinata memutuskan membuka suara.

"Kau kemana saja? Aku tidak melihatmu di desa." Tanya gadis itu.

Naruto enggan menoleh, bingung ingin bicara apa. Ia hanya mengeratkan kepalan tangan sekencang mungkin sebelum bersuara. "Aku... Baik-baik saja... "

Hinata mendengar nada keraguan dari suara pemuda itu. Sang gadis menatapnya khawatir. "benarkah?"

Naruto menoleh, membalas tatapan Hinata. Kemudian kembali menghadapap depan. "Sebenarnya, temanku baru saja meninggal." Jelas Naruto akhirnya.

"..." Hinata tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa, dan ia memilih mendengarkan dulu.

"Kau ingat Kiba kan? Orang yang waktu itu menggodamu saat pertema kali kita bertemu di hutan."

"iya, aku ingat."

"dia mati dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang tejadi padanya, dan yang membuatku menyesal adalah aku tidak ada di sana sebagai teman di saat terakhirnya. Aku payah, Hinata."

"Lalu menurutmu, kematian Kiba itu bagaimana?" Hinata tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa bertanya demikian.

"Maksudmu." Naruto menoleh, bingung dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Saat aku di desa, banya warga yang membicarakan kematian temanmu itu. Mereka bilang, ini perbuatan Yuki-Onna, mungkin? Bagaimana menurutmu soal itu?"

"Entahlah... Terakhir aku percaya hal seperti itu saat aku masih kecil. Hehehe, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"eh? Aku hanya penasaran saja. Kau tahu, seseorang menangis karena suatu alasan, begitu pula dengan kematian... Disana pasti ada sebab akibat kenapa manusia bisa mati."

Naruto mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Hinata. Tanpa tahu jika gadis itu baru saja menjelasan maksud tertentu.

"Jadi, Naruto-kun..." Hinata menggenggam tangan hangat Naruto. "Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah salahkan dirimu sendiri."

Naruto merasakan tangan dingin itu menyentun kulit tannya. Mendengar kalimat menenangkan dari gadis yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengambil hatinya. Membalas genggaman tangan gadis itu, Naruto memandang wajah Hinata yang kini menatapnya sendu.

Naruto angkat lagi sebelah tangannya yang tak digenggam dan mengarahkannya ke arah pipi pucat Hinata. Mengusap halus pipi gembil itu dan meberikan kehangatannya meski sedikit saja berharap jika kesedihan disana menghilang.

Hangat, tentu Hinata tahu perasaan seperti apa itu. Sudah lama ia tak merasakan kehangatan, dia dengan segala kemampuan esnya. Sangat sulit merasa hangat sedikit saja. Dan dari tangan Narutolah Hinata merasa kehangatan itu.

Naruto menatap wajah Hinata yang terlihat nyaman dengan tangkupan telapak tangannya di pipi gadis itu. Mata bulan itu sampai menutup bagai seperti mendapatkan sensasi lain di sana. Dan Naruto menyukai ekspresi itu.

Hinata membuka mata, menatap lagi Naruto yang kini wajahnya semakin mendekat. Hinata tahu apa yang akan terjadi, tapi karena merasakan hal yang sama gadis itu membiarkannya. Membiarkan tangan Naruto menarik wajah lembut agar ikut membantu mengikis jarak. Dan bibir mereka bertemu, saling merasakan sensasi khas dari setiap kecupan, menjadikan itu sebagai pelampiasan rindu karena beberapa minggu mereka tak bertemu.

Tanpa menyadari jika sepasang onix, sedang melihat tajam ke arah mereka dari balik pohon.

OooooooooooO

SRAK

SRAK

SRAK

Langkah sepasang kaki manusia tampak memasuki area hutan. Ialah Hinata yang baru saja kembali dari pemukiman warga guna mengecek perkembangan berita mengenai kematian Inuzuka Kiba. Ia ingin tahu spekulasi warga tentang kematian yang sebenarnya tidak wajar itu.

Raut wajah Hinata sedikit mengkerut, "Ternyata tak sedikit warga yang mulai mencurigai Yuki Onna sebagai dalang dari kematian bocah itu. Entah bagaimana desas-desus ini bisa menyebar begitu cepat. Sepertinya aku harus sudah mengurangi intensitas keberadaanku di tengah-tengah warga. Aku tidak ingin keselamatan mereka terancam karena ketidakmampuanku dalam mengendalikan kekuatan ini."

Hinata sebenarnya sangat menyayangi warga setempat, kalau saja tidak ada satu dari mereka yang mengusik ketenangannya. Bagaimanapun, seorang siluman sepertinya tidak memiliki cukup banyak rasa belas kasih seperti manusia lainnya. Selalu ada sisi gelap yang akan membayanginya seumur hidup.

Tak jauh dari si gadis, seseorang nampak tengah mengikutinya tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata. Pemuda bersurai merah itu sangat terpukau pada kecantikan sang gadis hingga tak menyadari bahwa ia sedang memasuki hutan lebat seorang diri.

Namun pendengaran tajam dari sang Yuki Onna akhirnya menangkap suara langkah kaki yang sedari tadi mengikutinya. Ia pun lalu mendengus kesal,

"Cih! Apa yang dia cari?" bisiknya.

Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan perlahan menghembuskannya. Saat ini ia harus bisa menenangkan sisi silumannya yang akan berontak jika merasa terganggu. Hinata sendiri tidak mengetahui niat pasti dari orang tersebut. Itu sebab ia membiarkan orang itu. Selama orang itu tak mengganggunya, tentu ia pun tak akan berulah macam-macam.

"Baiklah. Mari kita lihat, sejauh mana kau akan mengikutiku."

Setelah berjalan kurang lebih setengah jam, langkah Hinata pun berhenti. Dan langkah kaki di belakangnya pun begitu. Ia menghela kesal karena orang itu masih saja mengikutinya. Untuk apa? Padahal ia sudah membuat orang itu tersesat di hutan ini. Namun kenapa dia tak jua menyerah?

"Sial. Sepertinya tidak ada cara lain. Aku harus menghadapinya."

Lalu Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, "Siapa kau?!" ucapnya dengan sedikit keras.

Hening. Hanya desauan angin yang menjawab seruan Hinata.

"Aku tahu kau mengikutiku sejak dari perbatasan desa. Apa yang kau inginkan?" Hinata kembali bertanya karena tak mendapat jawaban dari orang itu.

Lalu seorang pemuda muncul dari balik semak belukar. Tampangnya cukup seram bagi orang yang baru pertama kali melihatnya. Surai merah menyala seperti api, matanya berbingkai garis hitam serta tato huruf kanji di pelipis kirinya.

Sepintas, Hinata justru mengira bahwa pemuda di hadapannya adalah siluman sebangsanya, lantaran pria itu membawa semacam gentong di punggungnya. Namun setelah ia mendekat, tak ada tercium bau siluman seperti yang ia duga. Dan Hinata yakin orang ini seratus persen manusia saat mendapati sedikit luka di lengan kanannya. Mungkin tersangkut dahan atau semacam itu ketika mengikutinya.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Hinata dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil, "Hm, ternyata inderamu cukup peka. Padahal aku mengikutimu dengan jarak yang bisa dibilang lumayan jauh."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Pemuda itu sedikit mengikis jarak di antara mereka. Ia menegakkan gestur tubuhnya dan mengulurkan tangan,

"Namaku Sabaku No Gaara. Anbu dari desa tetangga Konoha."

Tak langsung menanggapi uluran tangan tersebut, Hinata memilih menatap tak suka pada pemuda itu,

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Mengikutiku sampai sejauh ini, tidak mungkin kalau kau tidak mempunyai tujuan tertentu."

Giliran Gaara yang membuang pandangannya ke samping sembari tertawa tanpa suara. Ia turunkan tangannya dan melipatnya di depan dada,

"Selain cantik, rupanya kau juga tidak suka basa-basi. Baiklah. Akan aku jelaskan." Gaara menarik nafasnya guna mengambil ancang-ancang, "Kenapa kau mencuri dengar pembicaraan kami di desa tadi? Sepertinya kau sangat tertarik dengan hal itu? Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu?"

Hinata tergagap, "T-tidak. Untuk apa? Aku hanya penasaran tentang apa yang baru-baru ini terjadi di desa. Itu saja. Kau tidak perlu sampai mengikutiku hanya untuk menanyakan hal itu."

"Selain itu, aku hanya penasaran kenapa gadis cantik sepertimu berkeliaran di hutan seorang diri? Sebagai anbu, aku merasa bertanggung jawab untuk melindungi semua orang, termasuk dirimu. Yuki Onna."

Hinata tersentak dengan iris lavendernya yang membola, "K-kau?"

"Oh! Jangan bilang bahwa aku mengatakan kebenaran?" Gaara pun sama terkejutnya. "Di saat desas-desus tentang Yuki Onna beredar di masyarakat, aku mulai menelusuri mitos tersebut. Dan kau adalah salah satu gadis yang memiliki cukup banyak ciri fisik dari Yuki Onna tersebut. Dan melihat reaksimu, dugaanku sepertinya tak meleset sedikit pun. Kau terlihat marah hanya karena ku sebut nama itu. Yuki Onna."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan," sahut Hinata masih mencoba menutupi identitas aslinya. Sejenak ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena mudah terpancing oleh ucapan pemuda itu.

"Penglihatanku ini cukup jeli, Nona. Penolakanmu justru membuatku semakin yakin bahwa kau adalah Yuki Onna itu."

SRING!

Tatapan Hinata sontak berubah menjadi bengis, "Benarkah? Jika kau meyakini hal itu, apa kau tidak merasa takut?"

Senyum itu mendadak lenyap dari wajah Gaara, "Maksudnya? Apa itu artinya kau memang dalang di balik kematian Inuzuka Kiba tempo hari?"

" ... " Gadis itu menatap Gaara dengan senyum setannya. Tangan dinginnya berayun kilat, menyambar leher Gaara, "Dan juga dalang di balik kematianmu, Gaara!"

"Akh!!" Gaara menjerit tertahan saat perlahan tubuhnya terangkat ke udara, "Lepaskan. Aku."

"Kau tidak akan berakhir di tanganku seandainya kau tidak ikut campur masalahku. Jadi terima saja nasibmu."

Hinata mengeratkan cengkeraman di leher pemuda itu, menariknya mendekat dan mulai menghembuskan cahaya biru dari mulutnya ke wajah Gaara.

Terdengar bunyi gemeretak saat perlahan wajah Gaara membeku seperti es. Hinata tersenyum puas lalu melempar tubuh tak bernyawa itu ke tanah. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian, sekujur tubuh Gaara telah membeku seluruhnya.

"Sebaiknya ku biarkan saja tubuhnya di sini. Toh, tidak mungkin ada yang masuk hutan sejauh ini."

Baru saja Hinata selesai berujar, bunyi gemresek dari arah lain tertangkap telinganya membuat ia kembali waspada.

Ada orang lain?

Sedetik kemudian terdengar langkah kaki yang menjauhi tempat tersebut. Hinata pun lekas berlari mengejar sumber suara itu. Hanya satu yang terpikirkan olehnya. Ia tak boleh membiarkan ada saksi mata atas perbuatannya.

Sementara itu, seseorang yang tengah dikejar oleh Hinata tak lain adalah Shimura Sai. Rekan serumah Naruto dan Shikamaru. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menghindari kejaran Yuki Onna yang baru diketahuinya bersembunyi di balik tubuh cantik Hinata.

"Ini benar-benar gawat! Aku harus segera memberitahu Naruto dan Shikamaru!" Sai mempercepat larinya.

Namun malang, karena tanpa disadarinya, Hinata telah lebih dulu menghadang jalan pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"Hah!" Terkejut Sai dibuatnya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku!"

"Sial!"

Lalu Sai mencoba lari ke arah lain, pun dihadang oleh Hinata yang muncul seperti bayangan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?!" ujar Sai sedikit gemetar.

"Aku tidak tahu. Bagaimana dengan nyawamu?" Hinata menyeringai dan melesat mendekati Sai.

Sai yang tak siap akan serangan mendadak itu pun terkejut dan tidak sempat menghindarinya. Hal itu membuat lehernya kini dikungkung oleh tangan dingin Hinata.

"J-jangan!"

Hinata menatap pemuda itu sejenak. Ia memang tak menerima perlakuan buruk dari Sai. Tapi apa yang ia ketahui tentang dirinya, bisa membahayakan keberadaanya di desa itu.

"Maafkan aku."

Dan dalam sekejap, tubuh Sai terjatuh ke tanah dalam keadaan membeku dan tak bernyawa.

"Sudah tiga korban. Aku harus bagaimana?"

OooooooooooO

Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat batapa riangnya pemuda berampu kuning di depannya ini. Entah sudah berapa lama Naruto kembali seperti semula.

Naruto yang lebih rajin dari sebelumnya juga menjadi pertanyaan tersendiri bagi Shikamaru. Pemuda pirang itu akan menjadi yang nomor satu maju, ketika waktu belanja bahan makanan di pasar tiba.

Shikamaru menggeleng-geleng malas, jengah dengan Naruto yang kini tengan mengasah kapaknya sambi bernyanyi tidak jelas. Sayang sekali Sai tidak ada di sampingnya ketika saat seeperti ini, dan menertawakannya bersama.

Otak dengan IQ 200nya tiba-tiba bertanya-tanya. Kemana Sai? Sudah lebih dari seminggu pemuda pucat itu pergi keluar desa, padahal Sai bilang urusannya dengan keluarga Yamanaka akan selesai dalam tiga sampai empat hari. Tapi hari itu sudah terlewat.

"Hoi, Naruto?"

"hmm? Ada apa?"

"Kenapa Sai belum kembali juga ya?" Shikamaru menghentikan kegiatan memotong kayunya.

"ahahaha, kau seperti tidak tahu anak itu saja! Jika aku pergi dan menginap di rumah pacarku, aku juga pasti tidak mau pulang. Haah, enaknya Sai."

"Dasar bodoh... Percuma aku bertanya padamu." Gerutu Shikamaru. Pemuda itu kembali menyentuh gagang gergaji dihadapanny. Mencoba untuk berpikir positif meski perasaannya tida enak.

"Ngomong-ngomong, si Sasuke juga sudah lama tidak kemari." Ucap Naruto.

"Entahlah... Mungkin karena kau kembali menyebalkan."

"Hoi, Shikamar-eh?" Naruto merasakan setitik salju manjatuhi kepalanya. "Turun, Salju! Shikamaru ayo kita masuk! Hinata bilang, kita harus tetap di dalam saat salju turun agar hangat!"

"Ck... Mendokusai naa" Shikamaru pun ikut membareskan peralatannya, terus menggelengkan kepala lelah. agak menggelikan melihat tingkan sanh teman yang sedang kasamaran sebenarnya.Tapi yah dari pada dia menjadi orang tanpa harapan, bagi Shikamaru ini lebih baik.

OooooooooooO

Entah sudah selama apa ia tidak kembali ke pusat desa, gadis itu saat ini lebih sering bolak-balik ke rumah nenek chiyo dan Hutan. Banyak yang gadis itu rindukan dari desa, saat ia berada di sana dan berbaur, Hinata merasa lebih hidup.

Tapi sayang, karena ia yang merasa terusik hingga sampai mebunuh tiga orang, membuat rumor mengenai Yuki-Onna, kembali membuat warga lebih waspada. Mesik korban kedua dan ketiga belum ditemukan, tapi tetap saja korban yanh bernama Kiba sudah memberikan dampak yang besar.

Langkah kaki kecil yang melangkah ke itu terhenti. Wajah cantiknya menunduk menantap talapak tangannya yang pucat. Dan terlihat salju-salju dari langit terlihat berjatuhan tepat di atas telapak tangan itu. "Salju... "

Masih di posisi semula, Hinata membiarkan tubuhnya berubah wujud menjadi siluman. Gadis itu dapat melihat perbadaan jauh tangan manusia dan tangannya saat menjadi siluman. Hinata selalu berpikir, betapa menyenangkannya menjadi manusia utuh yang merasakan hari tua, saling mencintai hingga ajal menjemput. Jika ada yang menyangka, hidup abadi itu menyenangkan, bolehkan Hinata menentangnya? Dan lagi ia tak perlu banyak berbohong seperti ini.

"haa... Pasti menyenangkan sekali."

Hinata menghela napas, gadis itu pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya tanpa tahu jika sang bungsu Uchiha tengah memandangnya penuh dengan ketidak percayaan bahwa gadis itu adalah seorang Yuki-Onna.

"Gadis itu, adalah Yuki-Onna?" Tanya Sasuke entah pada siapa.

Dengan perlahan ia melangkah mundur dan meninggalkan hutan itu dengan perasaan bingung.

OooooooooooO

Hari telah menjelang sore kala Naruto dan Shikamaru dalam perjalanan pulang dengan membawa. masing-masing seikat kayu.

"Wah, hari ini kita beruntung. Banyak pohon yang tumbang akibat badai salju kemarin. Jadi kita tidak perlu repot-repot menebang pohon," kata Naruto.

"Yakk, pekerjaan kita akan jadi mudah kalau hal ini terjadi setiap hari," sahut Shikamaru.

"Apa? Kau berdoa agar setiap hari ada badai?"

"Ck, tidak begitu juga ...

"Hinata!!"

Shikamaru berjengit mendengar lengkingan keras di telinganya. Rupanya Naruto telah berlari menghampiri Hinata yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Dasar bocah itu."

Hinata tersentak melihat Naruto yang berlari ke arahnya, "Naruto-kun."

"Kau dari mana?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah sumringah. Tentu saja. Akhirnya dia dapat berjumpa lagi dengan gadis yang selalu membayanginya siang dan malam.

"Ah, aku hanya ... sedang jalan-jalan sebentar."

"Di cuaca seperti ini?

"Hanya sebentar, Naruto-kun."

"ya sudah, Ah! Kenalkan, ini adalah shikamaru, kau belum bertemu dengannya kan? " Ujar Naruto memperkanlkan Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba ia rangkul.

"Ck, mendokusai... Yo, aku Nara Shikamaru. " ucap Shikamaru.

"Salam kenal, Shikamaru-san. Aku Hyuga Hinata."

"Sudah sore, berbahaya jika kau masih berada di hu-" Shikamaru tiba-tiba tersentak. Menatap wajah canti Hinata denga curiga meski tidak terlalu terlihat.

"Hei, sudah kenalannya!" gerutu Naruto yang terabaikan sebentar.

"Ck... Dasar cerewet. Jaa! kalau begitu aku pulang duluan." Shikamaru pun pergi meninggalkan dua sejoli itu.

"Hei, kau tidak terpesona dengan si Nanas itu kan?" canda Naruto dengan eksprsi lucu.

Hinata hanya menggumam pelan. Ia tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dikatakan pada pemuda pirang itu. Entah kenapa, rasanya ia jadi canggung acap kali berhadapan dengan pemuda berhati hangat tersebut.

"Apa kau sedang terburu-buru? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Uhm? Apa itu?" Hinata menatap Naruto bingung.

"Ayo kita ke rumahmu saja bicaranya. Sekalian aku ingin menyapa Nenek chiyo."

"A... Apa? Tapi untuk apa?"

mendengar pertanyaan Hinata, Naruto merengut. "memangnya tidak boleh, sekedar menyapa saja?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja... "

"Berarti bolehkan? Ayo!"

Naruto pun meraih tangan Hinata dan segera menarik gadis itu untuk pergi ke tempat Nenek Chiyo, tempat Hinata bernaung selama berada di Desa.

OooooooooooO

Pemuda itu terus mondar-mandir seperti sedang gelisah. Pikirannya terus di isi oleh seorang gadis yang baru saja dia ikuti diam-diam. Jujur saja, sejak pertama kali Sasuke melihat Hinata, pemuda itu sudah tertarik padanya. Wajahnya yang cantik benar-benar menjadi daya tarik para kaum adam.

Tapi yang membuat Sasuke gelisah bukan hanya itu. Kenyataan bahwa dia adalah seorang siluman tak bisa ia pungkiri. Sasuke tidak pernah percaya cerita-cerita mistis yang sering diceritan sang ibu dan kakak.

Tapi kali Sasuke harus percaya itu semua. Lalu apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan jika sudah tau semua itu?

Sekelebat ingatan sang gadis yang dicumbu oleh Naruto, tiba-tiba terbayang olehnya. Kenapa harus Naruto yang lebih dulu mengenal gadis itu? Buku jarinya mengepal kencang.

"Mungkin aku bisa memanfaatkan posisiku..."

OooooooooooO

"waaahh, kenyang sekali rasanya!" seru Naruto yang sedanh duduk di atas roka rumah chiyo sambil memegangi perutnya yang penuh.

"Ini tehnya Naruto-kun. " Ucap Hinata datang membawa sebuah nampan yang di atas ada sebuah teh dan cemilan hangat. Setelah melakukan itu Hinata ikut duduk di samping Naruto.

"umh! Sankyu, Hinata. " Naruto pun segera mengambil gelas teh di sana lalu menyeruputnya.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau katakan Naruto-kun?"

"ah.. Etto pasti menyenangkan kalau bisa hidup bersama, jadi aku bepikir untuk memiliki keluarga... Hinata, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Mata bulannya terbelalak, entah bagaimana bibirnya terasa kelu mendengar tawaran yang diberikan Naruto. Menikah, bukan hanya manusia yang mengharapkan itu, ia yang siluman pun juga mengharapkannya. Tapi masalahnya Naruto Manusia dan dia?

Dada Naruto semakin berdegup kencang, Hinata belum juga membuka suaranya membuat suasana jadi sedikit mencekam. Dengan inisiatif Naruto pun menggenggam lengan Hinata di atas pangkuannya.

Gadis itu pun menoleh ke arah halaman rumah Nenek Chiyo, dilihatnya salju kembali turun. Naruto bingung Hinata melihat siapa di luar, Pemuda itu lalu mengikuti arah pandangnya, tapi memang tak ada siapa-siapa.

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

Bukannya menjawab, Hinata malah melangkah keluar tanpa alas membuat kaki pucatnya bersentuhan dengan tanah dan Salju. Berhenti beberapa meter, Hinata berputar, kembali menatap Naruto.

Naruto bingung, apa yang ingin dilakukan gadisnya? Belum lagi kenapa Hinata malah menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti itu. Hatinya menjadi sedikit tidak enak.

"Hinat.. "

"Naruto-kun... Kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tentu Saja! Masuk Hinata saljunya sudah turun."

Mendongak, Hinata menatap langit yang menurunkan salju itu. Tangan kanannya terangkat setengah, seolah ingin menggenggam beberapa yang jatuh. Hinata kembali manatap Naruto. Mata penuh keteguhan kini terlihat di sana. Dan Naruto kini memilih bungkam.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata melepaskan pertahannya dalam merubah wujud. Membiarkan cahaya putih perak menyelimuti tubuhnya yang perlahan mengubahnya menjadi sosok cantik yang ditakuti orang-orang. "Apa kau bisa menikahiku yang seperti ini?"

"Hi... Hinata?" mata biru itu berbelak penuh. Kepalanya benar benar kosong.

"Aku adalah Yuki-Onna... Siluman yang selama ini ditakuti orang-orang." Hinata tahu ini nekat. Ia bagai sedang melapaskan sang kekasih yang sudah ada digenggam tangannya. Tapi Hinata juga begitu mencintai Naruto, ia tidak ingin hidup bersama laki-laki itu dari kebohongan. Entah akan bagaimana akhirnya Hinata harus menghadapi itu.

"La...lalu, Kiba? Bukan kau kan?"

Hinata menatap Naruto, ia tahu pemuda itu akan bertanya hal ini "Benar... Aku yang membunuhnya."

Naruto tertunduk, hatinya bagai tarsayat mendengar penuturan itu. "Bagimana... Bagaimana kau melakukannya!? Katakan padaku bahwa itu semua adalah kebohongan!"

Tidak mungkin Hinata berkata jika itu semua bohong, ia akan meneruskannya. "Aku memang membunuhnya, Naruto-kun.. Tapi ada alasan di balik semua itu. Aku tidak akan menyakiti siapapun jika mereka tidak mengusikku. Aku-"

"Cukup!" Naruto ikut turun dari Roka. Ia berdiri dengan wajah yang masih tertunduk. "Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi."

Tubuhnya bergetar mendengar nada dingin yang di lontarkan pemuda itu. Air mata entah sejak kapan sudah sulit ia kendalikan. Ini resiko, Hinata tahu pahitnya itu.

Lepas mengatakan itu Naruto pun mengambil langkah, pemuda itu beranjak pergi karena tak sanggup menerima kenyataan. Bahkan ia hampir tak sanggu saat melewati Hinata begitu saja, dan meninggalnya yang masih berdiri disana.

OooooooooooO

Shikamaru memandang sahabat kuningnya khawatir. Sudah tiga hari Naruto yang berisik ini tak bicara sama sekali. Bahkan makanan yang sudah susah paya ia beli tak kunjung disentuhnya, hingga berakhir menjadi makanan lalat dan semut.

Pemuda berkuncir satu pun akhirnya membuka suara dengan bertanya pada Naruto yang terduduk pinggir jendela. "Naruto, kau masih belum mau cerita?"

"Cerita apa?" Shikamaru benar-benar merasa asing dengan nada dingin ini.

"yah.. Mungkin alasan kenapa kau jadi pendiam begini, setelah pulang lmenemui pacarmu... Siapa namanya?"

Naruto kembali teringat kejadian itu, di mana Hinata membuka kedok aslinya. "Yuki... "

"Apa?"

'tok tok tok'

Shikamaru yang sempat heran kenapa Naruto malah menyebut Yuki, harus teralihkan pada ketukan pintu yang begitu menggebu. "ck! Ha'i, ha'i! Tunggu sebentar!"

Dihampirinya pintu yang menghubungkan luar dan dalam pondok. Meraih gagang pintu, Shikamaru cukup terkejut saat banyak orang-orang dari bagian keamanan desa datang mengerubungi pondoknya dan dibelakang pria-pria itu ada Sasuke yang tersenyum sinis.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa Kalian kenal dengan pemuda bernama Shimura Sai?"

Shikamaru mengernyitkan alis. "Benar, dia teman kami lalu ada apa?"

"Shimura Sai-san dan Garra-sama, rekan kami, mereka ditemukan tewas tergeletak dalam keadaan membeku di bagian dalam Hutan."

"Apa? Bagaimana mungkin?" Shikamaru tekejut setengah mati mendengar itu. Firasat tidak enaknya benar! Bagaimana mungkin Sai yang saat itu pamit untuk bertemu keluarga kekasihnya bisa ditemukan mati dalam keadaan membeku di dalam hutan?

"Shikamaru, aku yang menemukan jasad mereka. Kini mereka sudah dikuburkan di kampung halaman masing-masing. Dan orang-orang ini datang untuk memastikan sesuatu. Dimana Naruto?" Sasuke maju menjelaskan keadaan saat ini. Mata onixnya memandang Shikamaru penuh keangkuhan.

"Naruto? Dia... "

"kenapa mencariku?" belum juga shikamari menjawab. Yang dibutuhkan pun keluar dari dalam pondok itu. Mata biru yang biasa bersinar cerah terlihay begitu redup. Pakaiannya begitu lusuh tidak peduli betapa dinginnya cuaca di luar.

"Naruto, Sai... " Shikamaru baru akan menjelaskan, tapi terhenti begitu melihat gestur tubuh Naruto yang terlihat memendam emosi.

"Aku tahu. sudah dengar tadi..."

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu sudahkah kau dengar siapa pelaku pembunuhan mereka?"

Tangan Naruto mengepal mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Di saat yang bersamaan Naruto berpikir apakah Sasuke juga sudah tahu perihal Hinata?

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?"

"Yuki-Onna... Kurasa kau pernah mendengar nama itu? Siluman dengan wujud gadis cantik itu sudah membunuh sahabat kita."

Naruto diam, berusaha menyangkal kenyataan bahwa Hinata yang begitu lembut dan baik hati pada semua, bisa membunuh orang lain. Tapi seberapa besar ia menyangkal, kenyataan jauh lebih kuat.

Sasuke mengernyit, reaksi Naruto jauh di bawah prediksinya. Naruto harusnya menampilkan ekspresj marah seperti biasa. Belum lagi ini mengenai kematia teman-temannya. Dan hanya satu dugaan yang ada dalam pikiran Sasuke. Pemuda itu pun tersenyum sini.

"wahh.. Jangan bilang jika kau malah sudah mengetahui siapa siluman itu sebenarnya, Naruto?"

Naruto bungkam, entah kenapa ia begitu sulit mengatakannya. Hinata sudah membunuh dua orang sahabatnya, harusnya bukan hal sulit untuk membalas dendam saat ini.

"Atau ternyata dia adalah kekasihmu, karena itulah kau suka sekali pergi jauh ke dalam hutan bersama si siluman jalang itu?"

Naruto geram mendengar kalimar merendahkan dari Sasuke pada Hinata. "Brengsek kau Sasuke!"

Refleks, Naruto maju dan manarik leher kimoni Sasuke hingga pemuda itu tercekik. Meski hanya bertahan sebentar, karena ia segera ditahan oleh para pasukan pengaman yang dibawa Sasuke.

"Cih... Benar dugaanku. Naruto, dia bukan manusia, dia sudah membunuh teman-teman kita! Apa yang harus kau bela darinya?" ucap Sasuke seraya membenahi pakaiannya yang berantakan. "Dan besok untuk hukuman siluman itu, aku akan membawa pasukan pengaman dan para pendeta untuk membasminya. Aku pergi. "

Mata Naruto terbelalak mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Kenapa hatinya setakut ini mendengar jika Hinata akan dibunuh. Padahal sudah ia tekankan bahwa gadis itu adalah siluman jahat.

'jahat?' Kakin Naruto merosot ke tanah dan terduduk bersimpuh disana. Menatap balutan salju yang kotor akibat terkena tanah dan jerami.

Tiba-tiba semua kenangan yang Naruto ingat tentang betapa baiknya Hinata pada orang-orang terputar secara teratur di kepalanya. Benarkah Hinata bagitu jahat hingga sampai hati membunuh orang tanpa alasan?

 _'Kau tahu, seseorang menangis karena suatu alasan, begitu pula dengan kematian... Disana pasti ada sebab akibat kenapa manusia bisa mati.'_

Perkataan Hinata dulu kembali terngian di telinga Naruto. Alasan... Apa Hinata punya alasan atas semua pembunuhan yang lakukan?

"Hoi, Naruto? Jadi benar, gadis Hyuga itu adalah Yuki-Onna?" kecurigaan Shiksmaru benar. Pemuda itu memang salalu merasa ganjal saat mengingat kenapa gadis lemah macam Hinata sering sekali keluar masuk hutan, bahkan di sore menjelang malam hari.

"Shikamaru... Ada yang harus aku lakukan, aku pergi dulu!"

Tidak menjawab Shikamaru, Naruto malah pergi dan menghilang dalam kegelapan, meninggalkan sang teman di depan pondoknya sendirian

OooooooooooO

"Hinata mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini terus?"

Chiyo menghampiri seorang gadis yang tengah meringkuk di dalam futonnya. Wanita tua itu kasihan melihat Hinata yang tak ada henti bersedih sejak pengakuannya pada sang kekasih tempo hari.

"Hinata-san... Meski berakhir buruk tetapi setidaknya kau sudah memikirkan orang lain... Seperti halnya Mokishi-san, Pemuda bernama Naruto juga pas-"

"Tidak!" Chiyo menghentikan perkataannya saat mendegar protes Hinata dari dalam selimut. Perlahan selimut bermotif bunga sakura itu terbuka. Menampakah sosok seorang gadis yang matanya penuh akan jejak air mata. "tidak chiyo! Mokishi dan Naruto sangat jauh berbeda!"

Chiyo mengangkat alisnya dan dahi yang penuh keriputnya bingung. "maksudmu?"

"Saat dulu Mokishi pertama kali tahu, bahwa aku adalah siluman. Dalam semalam ia sudah memberitahukan orang-orang hingga mereka beniat membunuhku. Sementara Naruto-kun... Sudah jelang tiga hari lebih semenjak ia tahu identitasku. Tapi tak ada siapapun yang datang menyerang Chiyo." Hinata menjelaskan dengan sungguh-sungguh bagaimana bedanya dua orang pria yang pernah mengisi hatinya.

'brak, brak, brak' suara gebrakan pintu yang diketuk terlalu keras tiba-tiba terdengar dari luar rumah tua itu.

Hinata tersentak. Tidak biasanya ada yang bertamu di malam hari begini. Benarkah Naruto memberiitahu orang lain? "Siapa itu Chiyo!?"

"Tenanglah, biar aku yang menemuinya. Kau tunggulah di sini." Ucap Chiyo, seraya berdiri dan menghampiri asal suara, yaitu pintu depannya.

Hinata mengangguk, menuruti perintah Chiyo yang berjaga-jaga jika itu adalah warga desa yang ingin menyerang.

Hinata tak hentinya memandang orang kemana Chiyo pergi. Wajahnya yang semulah khawatir langsung berubah lega saat melihat wanita tua itu sudah kembali.

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Hinata begitu Chiyo kembali.

"Hinata, kau harus segera pergi dari sini!"

Hinata terkejut mendengar perintah tiba-tiba Chiyo padanya. "Kau mengusirku? Kenapa? Apa tadi warga desa yang datang?"

Chiyo menghela nafas demin menenangkan diri, lalu berkata. "Tadi adalah Naruto, dia datang untuk memberitahu kita bahwa identitasmu sudah diketahui oleh beberapa orang. Dan dia bilang bahwa besok, mereka akan mengepungmu disini, jadi kau harus segera pergi!"

Gadis itu tak percaya pada apa yang di dengarnnya. Naruto masih peduli pada dirinya setelah mengetahui semuanya. Ia tidak habis pikir seberapa besar hatj pemuda itu.

"Chiyo, aku harus menemuinya!" Hinata bangkit dari futonnya dan segera melesat cepat menemui si perebut hatinya.

OooooooooooO

'Srak' suara tergesernya pintu dengan kencang menandakan jika baru saja ada yang membukanya.

Dari dalam pintu itu keluar sosok gadis cantik yang terlihat begitu cemas dan kebingungan karena mencari seseorang.

"Naruto-kun!" Panggi gadis itu terus menerus.

Wajah cantiknya ia tundukan, gadis itu melihat jejak kaki di atas salju yang telihat masih sangat baru. Dengan penuh keyakinan, ia ikut jejaknya dengan bertelanjang kaki tak peduli sedingin apa saat itu.

Hinata terus berlari demi menggapai ujung dari pemilik jejak kaki ini, mengacuhkan segala reaksi buruk yang kemungkinan akan gadis itu hadapi dari Naruto.

Dan begitu Hinata melihat sang pemilik jejak, ia menghentikan larinya dangn jarak yang tidak terlalu dekat. "Naruto-kun!"

Langkah pemuda itu berhenti. Meski Naruto tak menoleh untuk memandang diring, tapi gadis itu sudah besyukur, bahwa Naruto masih mau mendengarkannya.

"Na... Naruto-kun... Aku, aku minta maaf atas semuanya. Tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain bertahan diri dengan membunuh." Hinata kembali membuka suara mengutarakan penyesalannya. "Aku bukan manusia sepertimu, naluri kita berbeda. Aku sangat mengerti jika kau benci padaku atas apa yang aku lakukan pada teman-temanmu. Jadi aku tidak akan memaksamu memaafkanku."

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kencang, tidak sanggup mendengar suara itu penuh isak tangis.

"Lalu terima kasih... Dengan semua yang sudah kulakukan, kau masih mau peduli padaku." Tubuh Hinata kini sudah diselimuti cahaya perak, menandakan jika dirinya tengah dalam proses berubah wujud. "Naruto-kun... Tidak perduli kau membenciku atau tidak. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Selamat tinggal."

Naruto merasakan cahaya itu yang begitu terang terpancar dari arah belakangnya. Dan ia baru menoleh ketika suara Hinata sudah tidak lagi tedengar. benar saja, entah dengan cara apa gadis itu sudah menghilang dan lagi-lagi, kenapa hatinya kini begitu kosong.

OooooooooooO

Kabar Hinata yang sebenarnya adalah Yuki-Onna langsung menjadi topik besar di desa, terutama bagi kaum orang tua yang selalu menjadi langganan niat baik gadis itu. Banyak yang mengecam kebohongan Hinata pada warga desa, tapi tak sedikit pula orang-orang bersimpatik akan nasib yang dialami si siluman baik hati.

Semua kehebohan bermula ketika Sasuke dan pasukannya tidak menemukan jejak Hinata di dalam rumah nenek Chiyo. Warga-warga yang ada disana pun langsung mengetahui kebenaran ketika orang-orang menyebut-nyebut bahwa Yuki-Onna adalah Hinata.

Sasuke merasa sial, usahanya demi mendapatkan gadis itu gagal entah karena apa. Dari awal, rencananya hanya ingin membuat Naruto membenci Hinata, sehingga mereka berpisah.

Tapi kenanyataanya adalah, Naruto sama sekali tak memberikan respon berarti dan sang Yuki-Onna malah menghilang tanpa jejak. Dan kini pemuda berambut raven itu kembali menjalani aktifitas seperti semula, namun hubungannya dengan Naruto jauh lebih canggung dari sebelumnya.

OooooooooooO

Operasi penangkapan Hinata yang gagal dilakukan, nampaknya tak bisa mengubah suasana hati pemuda itu. Semenjak Hinata si Yuki-Onna dikabarkan hilang, tingkah Naruto jauh lebih murung dari sebelumnya. Bukankah Naruto pernah bepikir ini yang terbaik?

Diam merenung di belakang rumah, Naruto memilih duduk di batang pohon yang tumbang.

"Hoi... " Panggil Shikamaru seraya mengikuti Naruto duduk, yang hanya dibalasakan sebuah lirirkan. "Ku pikir, rencanamu menyuruh gadis itu pergi adalah yang terbaik. Tapi sepertinya tidak."

"Apa maksudmu? " Akhirnya Naruto membuka suara.

"Kau menyuruh gadis itu pergi meninggalkan desa, demi berlindung dari para warga. Tanpa tahu, efeknya apa untuk dirimu."

Naruto menunduk, seolah membenarkan perkataan sahabatnya itu. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu, apa kami bisa seperti semula, mesik Hinata masih ada di sini."

"huh... kenapa tidak bisa?

"Apa aku bisa? Menggenggam tangan itu selamanya? Sedang ku tahu, tangan dingin itu telah merenggut nyawa sahabat-sahabatku. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Naruto berteriak frustrasi. "Perasaan ini membuatku gila!"

"Pergilah, Naruto."

Suara Shikamaru membuat Naruto menoleh ke belakang. "Shikamaru ..."

"Jika itu yang bisa membuatmu bahagia, dan orang itu adalah dia, maka seharusnya itu tidak masalah bukan?" Shikamaru mengambil tempat duduk di samping Naruto.

"Tapi apa aku sanggup hidup bersama bayang-bayang kematian sahabat yang sudah ku anggap seperti saudara sendiri?"

Shikamaru berdecih, "Dasar lemah. Hidupmu keputusanmu. Teruslah hidup bersama ketakutan pada apa yang belum tentu akan terjadi. Dan lagi Kau bisa mengubah segalanya menjadi lebih baik! Aku tahu itu. "

Pemuda nanas itu beranjak dari tempatnya dan meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

Naruto terdiam merenungi ucapan Shikamaru. Entah kenapa pemuda nanas itu selalu membuat Naruto percaya pada ucapannya.

Dan dengan tekad yang bulat, Naruto bangkit dari duduknya. Menatap langit musim dingin yang lagi-lagi menurunkan salju.

Kemudian berkata "Hinata ... tunggu aku."

-The end-


End file.
